


Bad to the Bone

by nothated



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Boy Gendry, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Innocent Arya, Mentions of Rape but NO rape, Modern Era, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothated/pseuds/nothated
Summary: Anya's whole world shifts when she meets a dark stranger with a mysterious air at a club who forces his way into her life! Arya is scared by him yet slowly they become closer and closer, will she see all the light behind his darkness...(Formerly 'Dark' just needed to re-write it)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this little fic that I wanted to post! First of all I have a little disclaimer! This is not solely my work. Originally it was written by a person called Han-rawr on tumblr for a different fandom! It was so popular that now everyone and their mother had re-posted it and I just thought that it would be perfect for Arya and Gendry! Something a bit different! So the credit for this story goes all to Han-rawr,I just changed the names of the characters and kind of re-wrote it (I'm a bit of a nerd and it just wasn't up to the writing level I wanted personally)! Will post the chapters as I go through them but it will all be a relatively fast process as obviously these chapters are pre-written! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, tell me if you want me to keep going or else I'll probably just scrap this idea!

The room was dark and smoky but Arya still easily spotted her friends in the crowded club. She would be able to recognise her sister’s auburn hair anywhere. The club had gotten busier as the night drew on until the place was almost overflowing with intoxicated people, dancing, drinking and getting high. Arya couldn’t help but feel emboldened by her surroundings as she danced alone on the edge of the dance floor, trying to make her way over to her friends as she felt the rhythm throughout her body. 

Arya looked up, feeling someone’s eyes on her figure. Immediately she locked eyes with an attractive guy who was standing at the doorway of the kitchen. His friendly smile lit up his face, brown eyes sparkling as he watched her dance. Arya stopped, feeling herself becoming embarrassed but her lips still lifted, forming a shy smile that beckoned him over to her. 

However he hadn’t taken three steps toward her when he faltered, freezing in his track as his eyes darting to a spot somewhere behind Arya. He quickly moved, beginning to hurry off in another direction, still looking at the spot past her shoulder. Arya felt disappointment course through her as she watched him go. Her confusion led her to spin around quickly only to see what that boy had seen to drive him away from her so quickly. To see a boy, really a man, tall with dark hair that was angrily glaring at the brown haired boy with his harsh gaze. 

Arya frowned. 

Who was he? Why had he done that? Arya didn’t recognise him at all, even as she searched her mind for a face similar to his. 

The only memory that floated its way to the forefront of her mind was that of a story that her friend had frightened her with one day when they were swapping stories about crazy exes. The memory of a man who had lost his temper in the midst of a party and beat a guy up so badly that he had been in hospital for weeks afterward. 

Arya didn’t remember his name, she didn’t really remember anything about who he was. Just that he had had a long history of extremely violent behaviour. 

No wonder that guy with the brown eyes backed off immediately, Arya thought as she glared at him, I would have too if a look like that was directed at me.

Arya didn’t want to be intimidated by the boy but that didn’t stop her pulse from racing and her mouth becoming dry as the guy started to walk toward her. She stood absolutely frozen where she was standing as the daunting height of a male shadowed over her. The body was so near to her. 

Nervous eyes travelled up the length of his body, her fingers clutching and flexing in fear. His jeans clung perfectly to his lower half and a white t-shirt adorned his torso. His face was still an obscure mystery, there wasn’t enough light to see it properly, yet she still knew that his dark gaze was fixated on her. It was as if she could feel it on her, caressing her skin. 

“Dance with me,” he almost commanded in a raspy voice.

Arya opened her mouth to respond but didn’t have time to before he tugged her toward the dance floor. The cup Arya was holding flew out of her hand, spilling all over the floor yet Arya couldn’t even consider that right now. All she could think of was the large palm that was on the small of her back, forcing her toward him until their bodies met.  
Arya’s hand flew up, bracing it against his chest to stop her from being pressed directly into him. A small act of defiance that felt promising. The man however just kept pushing her into him, seeming to relish in her struggle if the glint in his eyes was anything to go by. 

His rough actions left Arya speechless. 

Who treats a woman like this, she thought utterly outraged. 

Arya’s fingers flexed as she tried to pull her hand out from in between them but the guy, gently grabbed her hand, encouraging her to place it around the back of his neck. Arya lowered her hand instantly. 

Arya boldly looked up, feeling a flash of courage go through her as she gazed defiantly into the man’s eyes, hoping she looked as annoying as she felt. She was stunned to see a pair of sparkling eyes peering back down at her, a glint of amusement in their depths. They truly were stunning eyes, being almost an aqua colour, framed by thick, dark lashes. 

Arya felt herself begin to melt as she gazed into them but then he clutched her waist again and Arya instantly pulled herself out of her stupidly love stuck state, quickly trying to shake off the intrigued sparks running through her body as she looked up at him. 

Arya’s caution heightened as heart shaped lips pulled into a smirk and he bent down to touch his lips to her ear. 

“What’s your name, beautiful?”

“A-Arya,” she couldn’t help but stutter.

In an instant Arya hated herself for being scared. No one scared her. 

Except him, a small voice whispered at her. 

The man smiled down at her, his overpowering presence causing her body to hum, 

“I’m Gendry,” he whispered, making Arya shudder with the way his hot breath stroked her ear.

Arya thought he would pull back then but instead she felt his lips pressing to a spot just below her ear. Arya couldn’t help it; her eyes immediately began to flutter, closing. She gripped his neck tighter, releasing a gasp as he forced her hips to press against his. 

There was a deep chuckle. It vibrated through his chest as he clearly enjoyed the reaction he was drawing from her. 

Had it been anyone else, anyone remotely less scary, Arya would have pulled back, ran away to find her sister and their friends but she had never experienced like that pleasure before. She had never felt the sensations that Gendry was forcing into her body. 

Apparently that was very obvious, or at least it was to the man sucking on her neck. 

“I like you,” Gendry said with a smirk, cocking his head to look down at her, “You are so…” 

He paused, looking at her carefully.

“innocent…” he finished with another smirk. 

His dark gaze fell down to Arya’s chest that was pressing against him so forcibly. It took Arya a second to realise that he was taking advantage of his incredible height, which allowed him to indulge in the angle his view afforded him as he looked down her top. 

Arya’s temper flared, her fingers instantly dropping from where she had held his nape so gently. The urge to redden his cheek with a hard slap was growing in its intensity. 

However as rampant as Arya’s thoughts were running, she restrained herself from hitting him. 

She knew that as powerful as slapping him would make her feel, the thought of what he had the capability to do to her outweighed all pleasure she would get from the act. She wasn’t stupid. It wasn’t weakness to be weary the damage a towering male could do to a tiny thing like her. 

Thank God, she was quick. Running was more likely to be an intelligent plan of escape than violence. 

However as his eyes continued to stare down at her breast, Arya thought him deserving of something. 

So she shoved him. Arya shoved him away, not hard enough to cause any damage, just to make him know it was time to let go of her. 

He barely moved but within a second, he caught hold of her wrists.

“Now, now,” he said, his voice husky in its quality, “That’s enough of that for now.” 

Gendry pushed her arms, holding them off-handedly but firmly to Arya’s side. His fingers seemed to almost unconsciously stroke her hand in a somewhat comforting manner. 

Arya flinched as he took his time to run his warm hand slowly down my back, his long fingers wriggling into the back pocket of the jeans she was wearing. It took Arya less than a second to realise what he was looking for. Her arms struggled for a second but she knew that she couldn’t stop his search for her phone. His hand lingered in her pocket, as it slowly became apparent that her phone was not his sole objective. He squeezed Arya’s arse tightly for a second, a tremor going through her, before he plucked his intended item from her jean pocket. 

The strained whimper that escaped Arya’s parted lips caused his own lips to quirk up into a sly grin.

Arya stood silently, rather shell-shocked and not knowing what to do as Gendry typed something into her phone. 

A beep sounded seconds later. 

He texted himself from my phone, she realized in dread, he has my number now.

There was no escaping him now. 

What the fuck’s was going on, Arya thought angrily, how the fuck did she get separated from her friends for no more than ten minutes and end up in the presence of a guy who evidently only had one thing on his mind. 

Hot breath trickled down Arya’s neck as he slid her phone back into the pocket it had come from. 

Gendry pressed the front of his body to hers again; a low moan erupting from the back of his throat took Arya by surprise. Gendry obliviously found pleasure in having her breasts firmly pushed to his muscled torso, in having her pressed against him. Arya would have been lying to say that there weren’t sparks flying through her body as she felt every inch of his delicious body pressed against hers. 

“Stop,” she pleaded weakly, pressing a hand delicately against him.

Arya could feel his chest vibrate as he chuckled. His lips came down to her ear once again.

“I don’t think so, baby. We’re going to have some fun.”

Arya shivered in fear at his words. 

Gendry frightened her she couldn’t help it, he did. 

However this time Arya was ready to lash out, fear and consequences be damned. 

His face moved back slightly before Arya’s hand connected with his face. Gendry clearly had not anticipated anything like that from her, judging from the momentarily bout of shock that covered his face. Arya felt satisfaction bubbling inside her but it was short lived. In mere seconds the surprised expression vanished from Gendry’s face as it darkened in anger. His left cheek was branded with a red tinge. 

Gendry’s hand came up, pressing itself against his cheek almost unsurely for a second before he gripped Arya’s forearms somewhat aggressively although it didn’t hurt her. His eyes sparkled almost in excitement, which disorientated Arya even further as she struggled against his hands. 

“I can tell you’re going to be a challenge,” he almost growled, “I must tell you that I rather like that in a woman.” 

He smirked as he looked down at her, making Arya shiver for some reason. That time it definitely wasn’t her shivering in fear. 

He dipped his head and for a moment Arya thought he was going to kiss her but at the last minute he veered off left, his lips finding the skin of her neck. 

The ends of his hair tickled Arya’s cheek as his lips pressed further into her skin, seeming to suck it up enticingly. 

Arya moved, to get away or to push closer to Gendry she didn’t know but her action encouraged Gendry to reluctantly release one of her arms, even if it was only so he could hold the back of her head, preventing me from escaping.

The restrictive movement instantly repelled Arya. She hastened to place her free hand on his chest in protest, attempting to push him away as she felt him suck her skin harshly in response.

“Gendry, please, stop now,” she begged urgently, fisting the front of his tight t-shirt between her fingers as his lips on her neck intensified into an almost painful suckle, his teeth grazing the skin lightly. 

His breathy laugh fanned over the wet area as Arya desperately struggled against the man’s hold before he continued to draw blood to the surface.

The sensation was somewhat eased with the attention of his soft lips but Gendry didn’t allow her any sort of comfort for long, nipping hungrily into Arya’s neck with his teeth. 

Arya gasped when his tongue licked over the newly sensitive skin, planting a few soft kisses that seemed to ease the pain monumentally. He blew over the sloppy wet spot, igniting a chill that Arya felt through her entire body.

Gendry stepped back smirking as Arya yanked her arms back as his grip on them lessened. Immediately Arya’s fingers drifted up to her neck, sucking in a sharp breath when she dabbed over the sore spot. 

Arya couldn’t help but whimper slightly as Gendry drew closer once more.

“I guess you’re mine now,” he said in a hushed tone.

His lustful gaze swept Arya’s body once more before he raised her hand up, kissing it gently. With that, he turned and walked away in a self-assured manner, leaving a shaking, stunned Arya in his wake. 

Arya remained where she stood for a second, absolutely stunned and unable to process what had just happened.

Then everything seemed to become real and she cursed loudly, causing the girls dancing next to her to throw her dirty looked. 

“Shit,” she repeated, wanting to smack herself.

Arya wasn’t sure what to do now. She felt so light yet so heavy, so unsure. She desperately wanted to crawl inside a cocoon and never come out. Gendry had been terrifying. 

Yet there was also another part of her that was intrigued by him, Arya couldn’t deny it. 

However at this point however, fear outweighed any attraction she felt toward him. 

Arya began to elbow her way through the crowds of warm bodies, attempting desperately to find any of her friends that were still at the party. 

Spotting a hint of auburn hair, Arya found them all, watching them for a second as they chatting animatedly, laughing all the while; completely oblivious to what had taken place in the mere amount of minutes that she had been separated from them. 

Sansa turned, seeing her. She smiled, reaching out and pulling her little sister closer. 

“Where were you?” she asked, her eyes dancing with joy. 

Arya opened her mouth to speak but was stunted, only a gasping seeming to come out.

“What’s wrong?” Sansa asked quickly, the joy in her eyes instantly being quashed by the darkness of worry. 

“I-I…” was all Arya could manage to say. 

Willow suddenly reached out a hand toward Arya, her eyes focused on something on her neck. She shifted the curtain of Arya’s dark waves off her shoulder. All of their eyes widened at the sight.

“Wow,” Margaery gasped, her mouth dropping open, “Who the fuck gave you that?”

Arya reached up instantly to touch the mark that was obviously there, regretting it a moment later as it throbbed painfully. 

How could you let the stupid idiot do this to you, Arya shouted at herself, he has marked you. 

Arya’s touch remained on her throat. Her eyes, wide and full of fear, unwilling travelled across the room until they met the amused eyes of Gendry. 

All the girl’s heads turned curiously to see what she was intently staring at. Or rather whom she was starring at. 

Gendry stared back, a smirk playing on his lips, giving me a small salute before he turned to shake the hands of a couple of guys he was standing with. Arya’s eyes didn’t leave him as he talked to his friends or when he paid his tab off at the bar. She couldn’t help but stare at him, one part in disgust but the other in intrigue. 

The bastard must have known that she was staring at him because right before he walked out of the exit, he turned, winking at Arya. 

Arya was once more speechless as she watched his dark head disappear into the night. 

Arya would have stayed like that for a while if Sansa hadn’t taken her hand in comfort. Arya’s gaze darted back to her friends, all who were staring at her in varying degrees of complete shock to horror. 

Margaery’s mouth parted to comment on the event but quickly shut it, seeming unable to form a coherent sentence.

Willow eventually broke the silence.

“Holy shit.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected house guest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with Chapter 2! Hope you like

Arya climbed out of the taxi after paying her and Sansa’s part of the fare, her mind distracted the entire time. 

She gave a distracted wave, watching as her friends returned it before she walked to the front door of the Stark family home.

“Are you sure you’re ok, Ar?” Sansa asked as they walked inside, “You looked more than just shaken after all that…” 

Sansa quieted looking at her sister with worry in her eyes. Sansa and all the other girls had practically interrogated her about what had happened with Gendry after they had left the club. Arya had told them everything in cautious, still feeling a little more than a little shaken up by the whole incident.

Arya nodded as they walked to their rooms. 

“I just need to sleep, get this out of my mind.” 

Sansa nodded before pulling her sister into a comforting hug. 

Once inside her room, Arya peeled off her clothes throwing them on the floor, uncaring of where they fell. She brushed her dark hair all the while thinking about what had happen tonight. The t-shirt was swiftly pulled over her head as she hopped over to the bathroom whilst yanking up he pajama bottoms. 

Starring into the mirror was an experience marred by discomfort. Arya couldn’t help but push her hair off my shoulder, tilting her head to the side to see the mark that had bloom below her ear. The toothbrush that she had been cleaning her teeth with fell from her parted lips, falling into the sink with a resounding clang. 

Arya was more than just shocked when she saw the sore, angry looking, red patch of skin, which held hints of purple in it already. 

Arya gently brushed her fingertips over the patch on my neck, wincing slightly at the soreness. 

He marked me, she thought suddenly, shuddering at the very idea as she tried to shake the feeling of his lips on her skin. 

How his tongue had smoothed over the bite almost as if to sooth it. It was both a pleasurable memory and yet not pleasurable at all. 

Particularly when she remembered his parting words with dread. 

“You’re mine now” echoed through Arya’s mind. 

Arya shook her head, quickly trying to push Gendry out of her thoughts, quickly going back to brushing her teeth.

Arya finished off getting ready for bed before sinking back into the covers. She felt herself begin to deflate, begin to relax as her body began to unwind from the stress of the day and night. 

She was almost drifting off to sleep when a buzz went off somewhere near her. Arya instantly felt the covers, looking for her phone which she had thrown somewhere on her bed when she had been getting undressed.

Once she found it though, she wished she hadn’t. The text was from Gendry. Arya forced herself to open the message even as her heart sped up in fear. 

You know, you should probably close your curtains before stripping off.   
Thanks for the show. G. 

Arya froze for a second before jolting up out of bed to run over to the window. 

Peering out, her eyes landing on a large black vehicle on the opposite side of the road. 

Fear reverberated through Arya as she swallowed what felt like her tongue. There was Gendry, leaning against the car, arms folded across his strong chest. 

Even in the dark Arya could see an arrogant smirk plastered across his face. 

He pushed himself from the vehicle, climbing in the driver’s seat. Soon the car was speeding down the road and out of sight.

“Holy fuck,” Arya said, echoing Willow’s word earlier that night, “What the fuck have I gotten myself into?” 

 

“Morning darling,” Catelyn Stark, called from the kitchen as she saw her daughter stumbling down the stairs, rubbing her eyes in a desperate attempt to keep them open. 

“Morning Mum…”

Arya froze completely at the sight of a mop of black hair that sat at the counter. 

This couldn’t be happening, she thought, please say this isn’t happening. 

Catelyn said something, talking Arya who did not hear a word she said, instead she gawked at Gendry in total shock. 

Gendry on the other hand trailed his blue eyes up and down Arya’s body, making use of the time he had while Arya’s mother was facing away from them. 

Arya snapped out of her shock, wrapping her arms around her body. 

“Arya, you didn’t tell me you had a friend coming over this morning,” her mother chripped happily, “Poor Gendry here was standing outside looking like a lost puppy until I invited him in.”

A grin spread across his face, deep dimples prominent.

“Hey Gendry,” Arya stuttered politely.

“Arya,” he said in a voice that seemed to caress her, winking at her.

“Mum, can I speak to you for a second?” Arya asked quickly, beginning to pull her Mum outside immediately. 

She flashed Gendry a pained smile before closing the door from the hallway to the kitchen. Once she was sure he wouldn’t be able to hear, Arya began to talk, albeit through gritted teeth.

“Why did you invite him in?” she whispered furiously.

“He said he was a friend of yours. He is very sweet and so handsome,” she gushed, looking completely approving of the psycho in their kitchen.

“Mum, he could have been a murderer for all you knew,” Arya scolded.

“He’s not a murderer,” Catelyn said with a laugh, “Gendry seems lovely and, if I may state the obvious, very interested in you...”

Arya rolled her eyes at her mother’s words.

Gendry had clearly charmed her. He had flashed her that brilliant smile, bared those dimples and watched as her mother melted. Catelyn’s eyes were still alight with excitement as she glanced between her daughter and the door that led to the kitchen. 

Arya felt a headache coming on. She pressed her fingers to her temples, rubbing as she tried to think straight. She couldn’t tell who she was angrier with, Gendry for turning up uninvited or her mother for letting him inside the house.

“I made breakfast. Come on darling,” Catelyn said, looping an arm around her waist and pushing her forward, back into the kitchen.

Gendry was still waiting there, sitting the same spot he had been, looking as if he owned the house. 

He grinned as Arya walked reluctantly toward him, sitting on the stool next to his. She tried to keep a couple of inches between them but Gendry managed to find a way around that. A gasp fell from her lips as Gendry’s warm hand ran up her thigh. 

Arya quickly slapped her hand down, catching his, and moved it off her thigh. His only response was to laugh quietly. 

Arya couldn’t shake the horrible feeling that he enjoyed it when she fought back, when she rejected his advances almost violently. 

Arya’s eyes flew to her mother, wanting to see what she was making of all this but Catelyn had her back facing them, concentrating her cooking rather than her teenage daughter. 

Gendry hummed softly, before beginning to lean into Arya. She quickly placed a hand on his shoulder before he could get too close.

“Why are you here?” she whispered, her voice taunt with anger. 

“To see you,” he said with an innocent smile Arya knew not to be his own.

Arya touch withdrew her hand from his shoulder, ignoring the strength she felt under her fingers. 

“Well I don’t want you here so leave,” she said immediately, crossing her arms.

This was her house, she would be damned if she was going to be scared of him in her own house. 

“I want to take you out tomorrow night,” he said, almost sounding as though he was commanding her.

Arya raised an eyebrow at his words, recognizing them for what they were. There was no question there. It was a command plain and simple. 

“What?” she said sharply, “You know damn well that I don’t want to…”

“That would be lovely, wouldn’t it, Arya?” Catelyn interrupted, gushed in excitement although she spared a second to shoot her daughter a meaningful look.

Gendry dropped a hand, resting it on Arya’s knee under the counter. 

Arya opened her mouth to reject the proposal when her mother cut in yet again.

“She would love that.”

Catelyn turned around again to check the pancakes. 

“Why didn’t you just call me?” Arya spat in frustration, “Why did you come here? Into my home.”

“You would have said no if I had called you,” he whispered back quietly.

“What makes you think I won’t say no now?” Arya hissed.

His eyes flicked over Catelyn, whose back was turned yet they both knew she was still listening. Her back was taunt with something resembling annoyance. 

Arya could tell she was a little upset that Arya hadn’t said yes instantly. Catelyn was always encouraging her to date. Arya could tell how happy she was that Gendry had turned up on their doorstep. It was just that Arya had just never been particularly interested in going out with boys. She had always been a real tomboy, running after her brothers, fencing, riding, everything her mother hadn’t liked. To her, this date was a dream come true, having an attractive boy ask her daughter out. 

For Arya however, this was a nightmare. Not only had he given her a horrendous love bite, against her will but he had also seen her in her underwear, all in the space of a couple of hours. Moreover, he terrified her. 

By the time Arya understood what was even going on, her Mum and Gendry had arranged a time for him to pick her up the next evening. 

Arya’s mouth dropped as Gendry smirked at her, giving her a superior look. 

He glanced down at his watch. 

“I must be off, I have places to be unfortunately. Thanks for the pancakes Mrs. Stark, they were great.”

“Please call me Catelyn.”

He smiled at her before stepping off the stool. 

Arya wanted to pull away as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek but she didn’t since her mother was standing right there.

“Arya please walk him out,” Catelyn said with an encouraging lilt in her tone.

Arya huffed, jumping off my stool as her mother ushered her out after Gendry. 

The kitchen door swung closed and she was alone in the hallway with Gendry, who didn’t waste any time pushing her up against the wall. 

Arya’s eyes squeezed closed with an internal wince. His tall figure towering over her as he pressed his body intimately into hers, holding her steady against the wall. Arya saw him smirk as she tried her best to increase the distance between them but he was too strong. 

His hands started travelling up the sides of her body until they reached her neck 

“Don’t,” Arya beseeched.

Gendry ignored her protest, his fingers softly brushing over her cheek so gently it almost felt kind. However soon his fingers shifted into her long hair, pushing it to the side as he stared at the bruise he had inflicted on her, his mouth curling up into a smile.

“Looks good on you,” he whispered softly, his tongue tracing the shell of her ear.

Arya flinched as he pressed his lips to the mark on her neck. Thankfully he was careful not to press too hard. Arya’s body sagged with relief when he pulled away, hoping that would be the end of the torture. Hoping that he would now leave. Unfortunately that didn’t happen. 

Gendry remained close, his long hair tickling her cheek, echoing what happen last night, as he planted another kiss to the spot where Arya’s jaw met her neck.

“You smell so good,” he said almost breathily.  
He painfully pinned her wrists to the wall before slowly grinding his hips into hers. 

Arya whimpered at the rough contact as Gendry let out a throaty groan, her head falling forward onto his shoulder. She felt like my legs would collapse at any moment. His chest rose and fell quickly as his breathing increased.

However before it went any further, Gendry had released her. Arya leant against the wall in relief, her body feeling completely drained. 

He said something Arya didn’t hear. She turned her head toward the door, seeing him opening it before looking back.

“See you tomorrow night, Arya.”

He winked at her and then was gone. 

Arya’s head kept spinning as she slumped down the wall to sit on the floor, dreading what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!! Let me know!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An upcoming date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter!! Hope you all like it!!

“You’re kidding right? You can’t be serious?” Sansa said in disbelief.

“I really wish I was, Sans,” Arya said dully, her head sinking into her hands. 

She sighed, looking back up her other friends, who were still staring at her in horror. 

Willow slowly spun round on Arya’s desk chair. She was obviously deep in thought as she repeatedly tapped her fingers on the chair.

“Well, what are you going to do?” Sansa asked in concern, swiping some hair out of her face as she looked at her sister anxiously.

“There’s not much I can do, he knows where we live,” Arya said, “What can I do? Call the police?” 

“Well its certainly an idea…” Willow started, before she was interrupted as Arya’s bedroom door flung open to reveal an eager Margaery. 

“I’m sorry, breakfast with Loras and his boyfriend ran late, what did I miss?”

She dropped her bag to the floor before climbing onto the bed and crossing her legs. Margaery immediately looked at Arya expectantly. However Willow was the one to fill her in.

“Arya is being stalked by an extremely attractive but scary guy, who followed her home, saw her in her underwear then turned up in her kitchen the next morning. Now he’s like best friends with her Mum,” Willow summarised quickly.

Margaery’s eyes grew wide, her head turning to each of their faces, her shock clear on her face. 

“Oh and he wants to take her out on a date tonight,” Willow finished.

“W-what?”

Margaery shook her head in confusion as she tried to take everything in. There was silence as they were all enveloped in their own thoughts.

“Gendry followed you home? I knew we should have stayed with you that night,” Margaery threw her arms up in exacerbation, “Sansa, you should have done something.” 

Sansa opened her mouth to defend herself only to be cut off by Arya. 

“That wouldn’t have done a damn thing,” Arya dismissed, “There was no stopping him.” 

“Can’t you just tell him no?” Sansa probed.

“Sansa what do you think I have been telling him since I met him?” Arya said in frustration, “Every step of the way has been followed by ‘no’. He’s not listening…” 

Arya paused, her mind scrambling as she thought. 

“… And now he knows where we live and Mum thinks he’s the perfect man, come to save me from a life as an old maid. You should have heard her after he came over yesterday Sansa, she was so happy. I thought her face would break she was smiling so widely. Besides, we all know about his reputation, I don’t want anyone I care about to get hurt.”

Willow huffed loudly before coming to a stop in from of Arya as she firmly planted her feet on the floor, ceasing her nervous spinning.

“What about you getting hurt?” she barked.

Arya was quiet at that. What was she meant to say to that? That it wasn’t going to happen, she didn’t know that. The only things she really knew about Gendry were his aggressive tendencies and his violent reputation. Neither of those was a shining representation of a sunny disposition on his part. 

“I’ll be fine,” Arya said after a minute, not really knowing what else to say, “I can defend myself and I’m sure we will be in public. I’ll be okay…” 

None of the girls looked particularly convinced. 

Arya couldn’t help but feel a little unconvinced by her own words. 

She had no idea what she’d be doing or what exactly he had meant by going on a date. In fact she didn’t even know if date was the right word. She certainly didn’t want to spend an evening with him and he probably just wanted another opportunity to feel her up if the past was any indication.

Arya leant on to Sansa’s shoulder as she thought, her sister wrapping comforting arms around her.

“It’s going to be alright,” Sansa said quietly, trying to reassure Arya. 

However something in her tone made Arya think that even she wasn’t convinced by her own words.

\- 

Arya was lying on her bed, distracting herself with a book. A wave of anxiety swept through her body every time she glanced at her phone, the time mocking her as it kept slowly moving forward. 

It wouldn’t be long until her personal torture commenced. He would be here soon. Arya’s fingers eased through her hair again, feeling its dampness from the shower as she tried to distract herself. She could feel her hand shaking a little bit. 

Don’t be scared, she commanded herself fiercely, you’re a wolf of Winterfell, you’re strong. 

That would be her mantra, she decided. Arya would be herself, she would be strong. She would no longer be the weakling that Gendry had forced her to be when he had man handled her the last two times they had meet. 

You’ll go out with him, prove you’re not afraid of him and then leave with your head held high, Arya commanded once again. 

“Arya, are you in here?” Mum called as she knocked on her door.

“Yes, come in Mum,” Arya called back, butterflies that feel like humongous moths flopping around her in her stomach. 

He’s here, Arya thought in horror. 

However that was not to be the case. Catelyn pushed the door open, her smile fading when she saw her daughter sprawled out on the bed without a stitch of proper clothing on her body. 

“Why aren’t you dressed?” she questioned, her eyes narrowing in annoyance as she frowned, “Gendry will be here any minute.”

“Mum I don’t want to go on this date…” 

“Nonsense, your just nervous darling, you’ll be fine!” 

Arya rolled her eyes, letting out a snort. 

Her mother had refused to listen to Arya whining about this entire date. It seemed that she was rather determined to see Arya go on this date, putting her refusal down to nerves. 

Within seconds, Catelyn was at Arya’s closet, beginning to pull out different dresses. That spurred Arya into action. Arya bounded up, scrabbling off her bed in favour of stepping in front of her mother.

“Mum, its fine, I can decide my own clothes,” Arya gasped.

Catelyn threw Arya an unbelieving look. Arya never really had cared about clothes of any kind but she eventually relented. 

“Fine but don’t be too long,” she warned before leaving the room. 

Once her mother had closed the bedroom door behind he, Arya fell back onto her bed in agony, cursing quietly under her breath. This really was the last thing she wanted to do. 

A buzzing sounded beside her and Arya immediately picked the phone up only to see a text from Gendry. 

I’m taking you out for dinner. Wear something sexy. G 

Arya quickly typed a reply. 

No and your lucky I’m even coming. 

He may have replied by Arya threw away her phone, ignoring to his second text. 

Arya went to tug her top off but as her hands went to the hem of her t-shirt, she paused before removing it. 

Glancing at the window, she quickly leant forward and yanked the curtains shut. There was no way Gendry was violating her like that again. She quickly undressed before pulling on the least sexy outfit she had. 

Her eyes found herself in the mirror. She looked nervous; Arya could see it in her own eyes. 

“Shit.”

Arya jumped out of her skin as her phone vibrated again. Arya forced down the lump in her throat as her fingers clasped her phone but to her relief, it was only a text from Willow.

Be careful, the girls and I are thinking of you. We can come and pick you up at any time. Xx

A small smile spread across Arya’s face, knowing that all her friends were there for her.

Arya eyes unwilling darted over to her computer, seeing the time. Gendry would be here in about 10 minutes. 

Arya felt like her heart dropping into her stomach at that. This was awful, it was like sitting in a doctor’s office, knowing that you were going in to have a particularly painful injection.

Arya sat blandly on the bed for a moment before her ears perked up on hearing what sounded like a car pulling up outside their house.

Arya stumbled to the window, peeking out from behind the curtain, praying to every God she could remember that it wouldn’t be who she thought it would be. However her prayers were ignored as Gendry stepped out of a large before slamming the door behind him. 

Arya stood still for a moment, not really wanting to move. She could run somewhere but her mother would likely never forgive her and gods knew Catelyn Stark could hold a grudge for years. 

So Arya straightened herself out, grabbing her jacket from the wardrobe, not bothering to pick up the hanger that dropped to the floor. 

Pulling on her shoes she yanked the door of her bedroom open. The sooner this is over, the better.

“Arya, darling, Gendry’s here,” her mother called from downstairs, a light airness in her voice. 

“Coming,” Arya snapped in annoyance, ignoring the harsh sting of her words.

Arya didn’t mean to be so severe but the entire situation was really getting to her. 

Reluctantly, Arya descended the stairs to find her Mum, standing by the door anxiously waiting for her, her eyes dancing with excitement. 

“You look lovely,” she smiled.

“Thanks Mum.”

Both of their heads twisted to look at the door as a rap of knocking sounded. Catelyn turned to look at Arya, the excitement in her eyes growing brighter! She leant forward, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s cheek before gently nudging her towards the front door. 

Arya looked at the door, feeling like she didn’t know what to do with it. Arya opened her mouth to say something to her mother but when she turned her head to look at her, Arya caught her disappearing through the kitchen door, leaving her alone in the hallway. 

Arya drew in a deep breath, preparing her for what was to come. It wasn’t much use though; at this point no amount of preparation would have helped her. All her natural anxieties were amplified because not only was this the first date she had ever been on but it had to be with Gendry. 

Arya steadied herself. 

I will be strong, she chanted, I am strong. 

She pressed forward, her trembling hand catching a hold on the door handle. Slowly she pulled it open, revealing a tall figure, a dimpled smile spread across his face.

“Well, hello there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked it, hated it or don't know!! Love to hear any and all feedback!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update!! The next chapter will be a lot more what I think we all want to see so stay tuned!!

Arya stood still, feeling completely out of balance as she stared at Gendry, who stared right back at her. 

After a moment, Gendry grabbed her forearm, rather gently for once, and leaned down towards her. For a second Arya didn’t know what he was doing but then it all made sense and she hastily turned her head to the side, his lips pressing against her cheek instead of his intended target. 

He pulled away, a smile tugging at his lips. His eyes burnt into Arya, watching her carefully. For a moment Arya conceded, staring back defiantly at Gendry. Arya tried to as much fire into her glare as she could, staring at him with as much distaste as she could muster. 

For a couple of minutes, it seemed like neither of them would back down as Gendry stared down at Arya with a half smirk, half smile and Arya just glared defiantly back at him. 

However Gendry eventually spoke. 

“Shall we go?” he said silkily. 

Arya thought she would feel triumphant, knowing that he was the one to speak before her but she didn’t. Instead she felt numb as she realised how little a difference her childish act had made. 

“Lets get this over with then,” she said dully.

Arya reluctantly stepped outside, turning to close the front door.

She turned around, startled to feel Gendry’s fingers entwining with hers. 

His large hand was warm and Arya knew that if she hadn’t felt so threatened by him; the touch would have actually comforted her. She still yanked her hand out of his. 

Gendry just chuckled. 

They crossed the road to where the intimidating black vehicle was parked. Arya began to reach out for her door but she could, the passenger door was pulled open. Gendry peered down at her expectantly.

“Hop in, love.”

Arya gritted her teeth but complied, her breath trembling out as he slammed the door behind me. Arya settled in her set, examining the interior of the car. It was surprisingly clean for a guy, ordered almost to the point of obsessive compulsion. Arya frowned in thought. 

However all those thoughts flew out the window as Gendry opened his door, his tall frame easily climbing into the vehicle before he pulled the door shut. 

Although Arya certainty didn’t shy away from danger, it suddenly dawned on her how frightened it was now that she was completely alone with him. Completely in his power. 

“Don’t look so nervous, Arya,” Gendry said as he looked at her, smirking although his eyes seemed strangely sincere. 

Arya’s forehead quirked as she considered his words. 

Gendry’s blue orbs lingered on her for a few seconds before he reached round for his seatbelt, strapping himself in. 

Arya did the same, her eyes staying on Gendry as he swiftly turned on the ignition and shifted the car into reverse. 

He instantly noticed her stare, winking at her before pulling out of the space and onto the road with a grin.

Arya’s eyes stayed on him, almost keeping an eye on him. She took him in, noticing that the sleeves of his leather jacket were pushed up his strong forearms as he tightly gripped the steering wheel, that he had swept some hair from his face, clearing his vision to see the cars speeding past on the junction. Arya found herself staring at his face until his lips curved up into a smile and she knew she had been caught again. 

Arya quickly tossed her head in disregard, attempting to be nonchalant about the whole thing as she began to look out the window. 

“How old are you?” Arya asked suddenly, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Arya turned to look at him. His eyes flickered up to meet hers before switching back to the windscreen once more.

“Twenty-one,” he answered evenly. 

Arya nodded before looking back out her window. 

The rest of the ride was rather quiet; in fact it was practically silent other than the inconsistent clicking of the indicator as the car sped through the evening. Arya spent the entire time looking outside her window, watching the world speed by. 

The sun was slowly fading in the sky as they finally pulled into a car park. Arya jumped back into the seat as Gendry placed his hand on her knee. She quickly slapped her hand down, to stop it from travelling any higher. 

He deeply chuckled but then thankfully withdrew his touch.

“We’re here.”

Arya unbuckled her seatbelt, reaching for the handle. Arya’s heart almost skipped a beat when she realised the car was locked, her eyes widening in fear. She would have to wait for Gendry to open her door from the outside. She shivered a little at the thought of being locked in with him. 

However that fear was soon allayed as Gendry, climbed out of the car before making his way around to her side. He offered Arya his hand but Arya didn’t take, instead choosing to get out of the car herself. Her reaction did not go unnoticed by Gendry, who gave a little disconcerting chuckle. Very little seemed to go unnoticed by him while in contrast everything she did seemed to amuse him. 

Arya tugged her jacket tighter around her body as the wind whipped around them. Gendry pulled her into his side as he guided them towards where they were eating. Arya wriggled but ultimately let him. She took in a deep breath, the smell of the sea filling her senses. It was almost comforting for a second. They turned a corner and Arya realised that they were at the harbour, her eyes flicking from one boat to another, all of them tied neatly up to the dock.

They continued to walk along the promenade; a railing being the only barrier separating them from the deep sea, stopping outside a restaurant. 

Gendry gave his name to the man at the front of the restaurant. They were quickly led to a table towards the back of the restaurant and Arya had a horrible feeling Gendry had asked to be placed here, it was hidden, intimate. 

Arya sat opposite him at the small table, shrugging off her jacket and placing it over the back of the chair. The waitress quietly handed them their menus before scurrying off. 

Gendry scanned over the list of meals on offer, not looking up as Arya bent down to pick up her bag, pulling out her phone. She quickly scanned through her unread messaging, noticing one from Sansa immediately.

How is it going? Are you alright? Xx

Arya was about to reply when Gendry spoke. 

“What do you want?” he asked, completely ignoring her phone in her hand. 

“I’m not hungry,” Arya replied bluntly, toying with her phone as she replied to Sansa, assuring her she was alive and well. 

“Pick or I’ll pick for you,” he said, his tone holding a hint of annoyance.

Arya raised an eyebrow at him in silent condemnation. 

Gendry however ignored her, instead calling the waitress over to their table.

The girls’ ponytail swayed as she rushed to their table. She looked between them in uneasily eyes as she waited from their order.

Gendry gestured to Arya, raising an eyebrow. 

Arya just cocked her head to the side in defiance. 

Gendry laughed before order something for them both, much to Arya’s annoyance. The waitress scribbled down their order before looking back up at them once again. 

“Can I get you anything else?” she asked politely.

Her eyes darted between the two of them again, briefly looking Gendry in the eyes before quickly diverting her gaze to look solely at Arya, her cheeks turning bright red. 

Arya could just tell that the waitress felt on edge around him. Either that or she was attracted to him. Arya would bet her money on the former. 

“No, thank you,” Arya said with what she hoped was a kind smile, although right now it probably came off slightly manic.

With the waitress’ exit, they were left alone once more.

Arya refused to look at Gendry, but she could feel his eyes on her face. After a few minutes Arya finally looked up. He tilted his head slightly to the side, his eyes locking with hers as he carefully examined Arya.

“Do I frighten you?” 

Arya snorted. That was a pretty stupid question, of course he did but she wasn’t about to tell him that. No way she was giving him that sort of power of her. Arya was sure he would use that information to its full advantage. 

He didn’t seem to realise the intimidating effect he had on her, on everyone he met. 

However Arya’s silence was all the confirmation he needed. Gendry’s brow crinkled but he still smiled at her. It was almost as though he didn’t seem to realise the intimidating effect he had on her, on everyone he met. 

Gendry’s hand was starting to reach from her hand when the waitress came back with their drinks. Arya quickly thanked her for the water, mentally praising her for interrupting them. However all too soon she had walked away and Arya was once again left alone with Gendry. Arya squirmed in discomfort as his eyes rested on her. 

When Arya met his eyes they looked curious and slightly calculating. 

“Has anyone ever touched you before?” he asked. 

“W-what?” Arya blurted out in confusion, her face beginning to redden, "No..." 

Gendry didn’t say anything but Arya let out a gasp upon feeling his hand on her knee under the square table. 

He chuckled at her reaction before swiftly getting up. It surprised her when he pushed his chair round to sit on her right. They were suddenly much closer and Gendry’s hand immediately went back to its previous position, dancing on the edge of her thigh. 

Arya’s breath hitched in her throat as his touch began its slow ascent up her thigh. Arya’s entire body was frozen while Gendry moved his hand, intently watching her as her chest sharply rose up and down. 

Arya took a moment to thank the Gods for making her so unladylike or else she would have been in dress and Gods knew where his hands would have reached. 

When his fingers skimmed her upper thigh Arya abruptly shot up, her chair screeching against the floor as she pushed it back.

“I need to go to the toilet,” Arya stuttered before jogging away, making her bold escape. 

I heard him deeply laugh as she ran toward the toilets. Arya let her bag, left everything; she just wanted to get away from Gendry and his wandering hands. 

“Don’t be too long,” Gendry called from behind her. 

Arya could almost feel the smirk in his voice as she ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments welcome!!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date gone wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! Hope you like!! I feel like the real Arya definitely came out to play in this one!! Please please please let me know your thoughts and any theories!!! I'm so glad to make Arya something other than a pushover in this chapter!! Thanks for reading gorgeous people!!

Arya took a deep breath in before releasing it violently.

“1, 2…” 

Her sweaty hands gripped the sink tightly as she leant all her weight on it, trying to calmly regulate her rapid breathing. 

“…3,4.” 

She glanced up, looking into her sunken grey eyes. They were filled with fear, with shock, with anger. With about every emotion that Arya could think of. 

Counting had not helped her anxiety lessen in anyway. 

Arya could not believe how forward Gendry’s actions were. It was like he didn’t care if anyone saw his hands creeping up her thigh. He didn’t care at all. 

Arya patted her pockets, feeling for her phone. She groaned, internally wanting to slap herself, when she realised that she had left her phone at the table with Gendry. 

Her heart sunk at the realization that she couldn’t contact anyone.

“I can’t do this,” she said, speaking to her mirrored self, “I don’t want to do this.” 

Arya glanced up at her reflection in the mirror again. She looked truly terrified. Frantically she began to pace up and down in the empty toilet, trying to figure out what her options were. 

She could either go back in and face Gendry or make a run for it. Arya’s flickered between the door and window. After a second, she opted for the latter.

Arya began to feel about the edges of window, her hands yanking at its latch once she found it. The window slowly creaked open. Arya began to climb through it when another door creaked open. Arya spun around, her heart dropping. 

However to her relief, it was their waitress, not Gendry. Although at this point Arya wouldn’t put it past him to follow her into the toilets.

“Hi, are you Arya?” she asked quietly as she came toward Arya, looking at her position half out the window, her eyes wide with shock.

Arya frowned before carefully nodding her head and waiting for her to continue.

“The guy you were with asked me to come in and check on you.”

“Oh god,” Arya groaned, “W-where is he?”

 

The girl hurried forward. 

“He’s waiting just outside the door,” she whispered worriedly, glancing back at the door.

Arya’s eyes just grew wider. 

“Go,” she nudged Arya further out the open window until her legs touched the ground on the other side, “I’ll distract him for a second and tell him you weren’t in here.”

“Thank you so much,” Arya said, catching the girl’s hand, her smile shinning with as much gratitude as she could muster in such a simple gesture.

The girl smiled before drawing back, exiting the bathroom, throwing one more conciliatory smile at Arya. 

Arya sat still for a second before jumping onto the group with a thump. 

“What!” she heard a low voice shout on the other side of the door.

“Shit,” Arya whispered before beginning to move. 

She began to close the window behind her, carefully closing it. 

However just before she turned around to run, the door to the bathroom swung open. 

Gendry’s dark eyes locked with mine for a brief second. His gaze was enraged however to Arya’s surprise, his entire expression quickly morphed into a grin and Arya quickly realised that this was fun for him. 

This was the chase that he wanted.

\- 

Arya ran as fast as she could back along the promenade. The air cooler than when they had first arrived but Arya barely felt it as she ran with all her might.

She quickly passed the entrance to the restaurant, casting only a quick glance at it to see Gendry not too far behind her. 

“Arya!” he bellowed. 

His voice did not sound angry. Instead he sounded like he was laughing, almost as if this entire spectacle was a game to him. 

Arya almost wanted to slap him but another part of her refused to give up. She wanted to get away from him. 

Her legs began to ache as she forced herself to run faster and faster. Harder. She was gasping for breath as she rounded a corner, still on the path that ran alongside the water. 

Arya felt panic bubbling up her throat when she realized that the path she had been running on was quickly coming to an end. Her head whipped around, desperately searching for a way out but she soon saw that there was nothing but the way she came. Arya skidded to a stop in front the edge of the path, the sea glistening below her. 

Arya sucked a deep breath in before turning around to find Gendry slowing down. 

He smirked at her as he slowed down, strolling closer as he did, safe in the knowledge that she had nowhere left to run. 

Arya took a few steps back only to hit the railing of a gate behind her. 

Both their breathing was forced out in heavy puffs but Gendry was still smirking, looking at her with mirth in his eyes. 

“Where did you think you were going, love?”

He continued towards her. Arya stayed where she was, not moving an inch. 

Where did she have to go? He had her completely cornered. She had nowhere left to move by her estimation. 

Gendry was coming closer towards her, pressing her closer into the railing behind her. Arya’s heart was pounding out of her chest. She had nowhere to go. The only thing she could do eight now was press herself harder into the railing behind her in order to increase any semblance of space between them.

Suddenly Arya felt herself begin to fall as the gate behind her gave way. She lost her footing immediately and fell through the opening into the water below with a terrified screech.

“Arya!”

Arya hit the cool water, her body plummeting into the depths below. Her arms and legs began to paddle, trying to work together in an effort to reach the surface as she struggled for air, coughing up water that she had accidently breathed in out of shock. 

She felt another splash not far from her as a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist. Within second Arya was being tugged to the surface. 

Both Arya and Gendry gasped for air as they spluttered out water, beginning to kick in an effort to stay afloat.

Arya felt herself choke as she coughed up the water that she had swallowed. Arya rubbed her eyes, blinking them in an effort to push all the salt water out of them. 

For a few seconds, Arya allowed herself to recover from their fall but within a minute Arya once again felt the presence of Gendry’s warm body against her, holding her above the water level. 

Arya shoved his chest away from her immediately, gratified when he unclasped his hands from her waist. Arya kicked her legs to keep herself above the water all the while continuing to gasp and splutter for breath without his support. She could still feel him watching her carefully, his eyes following her every movement. 

When Arya could finally breath properly, her eyes turned unwillingly to his. 

Gendry grinned at her, his dimples making a cheeky appearance before he spoke.

“Well, this is the quickest I’ve got a girl wet on a first date.” 

Arya stared at him in shock for a second before letting out a groan at his suggestive comment. Arya turned around with another eye roll before beginning to make her way toward a ladder that would lead her to land. 

Arya grappled in the water, attempting the swim to the dock. It truly was a struggle but right now, struggling on her own was better than asking Gendry to help her. 

Once she reached the dock, Arya pressed her hands on the rungs of the ladder, about to pull herself out of the water. But before she could push myself up, Gendry caught hold of her hips, pulling her back down. He twisted me around to face him, his body closer than what she would have liked.

“Sure you don’t want to stay in here with me for a little while longer?” he asked, his body pressing into hers. 

His voice sent reverberations through Arya. 

She shivered. 

“Gendry, I’m cold,” she whispered.

He let go of her. Arya turned around to grip the ladder once more before getting out of the water. 

Once Arya was standing, she moved back toward the gate she had come through, before feeling Gendry’s shadow near her after he had hauled himself out of the water. 

Their clothes were both dripping as they stood there. Gendry shook his head like an animal, all the water flicking out of it, onto Arya who shot him and unimpressed look. 

Gendry saw her look, throwing her an amused smile in return. Arya glared at him, not noticing the slightly raised piece of she was walking toward. Tripping over that wood was more than just embarrassing but what was even worse was that she fell straight into Gendry. 

The action took Gendry by surprise as well, as he fell backwards with Arya on top of him. 

Gendry let out a grunt as they lay on the wooden dock. 

Arya immediately began to struggle to get off him.   
Gendry let out a laugh. 

“I always did like a girl on top.”

Arya let out a disgusted noise. She continued to move, sitting up to stand up, but before she could, Gendry caught hold of her hands. 

Within a second, Arya was beneath him, his entire body pressed against hers. 

“But I must say, I prefer to have them under me.”

Droplets of water fell from Gendry’s hair, running down his cheekbones onto her skin as he hovered above her. His blue eyes travelled up and down Arya’s face, a mere hair span away. Gendry dipped his head down, his breath blowing lightly over her lips without even meaning to. Arya’s chest began move rapidly, rising and falling as her heart sped up. Gendry’s lips formed a cunning smile as he watched her. 

Arya hated that his eyes had the power to penetrate her thoughts so easily. One deep glance and she felt as though he was staring into her very soul. Arya closed her eyes with a deep sigh. 

For a second nothing happen but then Arya jumped as a pair of wet lips pressed into hers. Arya’s eyes shot open. She could feel Gendry’s dripping hair tickling my forehead as he continued to move his mouth against her lips, attempting to coax a response out of her. 

For a second, Arya just lay there in shock, frozen. 

“Arya,” Gendry encouraged quietly.

Arya snapped when he said her name, pushing him off her as she struggled up. Gendry fell off her, landing on his back with a thud. He was still smirking as he watched her. 

Arya scrambled to her feet while Gendry took his time getting up, his movements languid. 

“You can’t just do that,” she yelled suddenly, finding her voice, “You can just force yourself on someone like that, its not right.” 

Gendry looked down at her, not saying anything, his mouth starting to open. 

“No its my time to talk,” Arya said sharply, her confidence boosting as she continued, “You can just kiss me, or feel me up in a restaurant, or command me to go out with you. You’re not allowed to do that.” 

Gendry frowned slightly, his eyes looking mystified.

“I’m serious,” Arya said impatiently, “All of this, this date, the way you forced me to go out with you, it doesn’t make me like you, it makes me scared of you and if you seriously think that’s a good thing then something is seriously wrong with you. That’s not going to ever make me sleep with you, if that’s all you want.” 

For once emotion had made its way onto Gendry face. He looked more than just taken aback, he looked shocked and, to Arya’s surprise, a bit pained. 

However still he said nothing. 

“Don’t you have anything to say?” Arya shouted, “or do you get your thrills off scaring the shit out of girls like me?” 

“I never wanted to…” he began. 

“What?” Arya barked, “Never wanted to suck a glorified bruise into my neck while I was telling you not to? Never wanted to demand that I come out with you when I said I didn’t want to? Never wanted to chase me like you just did…” 

Gendry looked almost at a loss, a deep frown settling on his forehead. 

“You can’t deny, you did that all,” Arya shouted, “And the majority of it you did with a smile on your face…” 

Gendry’s face was a picture. It was almost as if he was shocked at his own behaviour, startled that he had done exactly as Arya had said. 

“You’re right,” he said suddenly.

Arya frowned, genuinely surprised by his admission.

Why was he admitting that she was right? What was he doing it for? 

“Come on,” he said somberly, “I’ll take you home.” 

Arya blinked in surprise. 

Gendry moved toward the path that they had jumped over in Arya’s accidental water incident. The step up to the path was quite large so Gendry placed his hands gently on Arya’s hips, lifting her up like she weighed no more than a feather before quickly letting go and climbing up himself. 

His jacket was thrown on the floor, a collection of his phone, keys and wallet sitting on top of it. He bent down, before picking up the clothing, slipping it over Arya’s shoulders.

“You’ll be cold,” he said quietly. 

Arya nodded in thanks, not looking up him. 

She sneaked a glance at him, looking up as they began to walk the path back toward the restaurant. His face was blank as he looked forward. 

Arya struggled to comprehend what had just happen. She had screamed at him and it was almost like he had listened. 

Arya frowned again, looking at Gendry once more. 

He still said nothing, seeming trapped in his own head as he walked alongside her in silence. 

The man at the front of the restaurant frowned as he took in their appearances. Both Arya and Gendry’s clothes were soaked through, dripping and making puddles on the floor. 

The rest of the customers in the restaurant were ogling them in curiosity and Arya really couldn’t blame them. She was sure that they would be a rather interesting spectacle to behold. 

Gendry handed over his card to pay for the food that they had ordered but probably still sat uneaten somewhere in the kitchens.

“Go get your stuff, ” Gendry suggested quietly, lacking his usual demanding nature.

Arya nodded once before quickly scurrying over to their former table. She felt someone come up beside her, looking up to find the waitress that had helped here escape not ten minutes ago. 

“I’m so sorry, I couldn’t stall him. He didn’t believe me when I told him you weren’t in the toilet,” she whispered apologetically.

Arya smiled automatically, reaching out for the girl’s hand, squeezing it in comfort. 

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t your fault,” Arya said lightly, “Thank you for all you did.”

Arya threw a look over her shoulder to see Gendry waiting for her; the same blank look still on his face. 

“It all worked out for the best I think,” Arya said thoughtfully before walking back toward him. 

\- 

By the time they pulled up outside Arya’s home, it was almost completely dark with the exception of the lights on her street. 

As soon as the car had stopped, Arya reached for the handle of the car door, wanting to escape this damned car as quickly as possible. It wasn’t locked this time to Arya’s surprise. 

She climbed out of the car, hearing Gendry also climb out of his side. He was her all the way up to her front door, looking sheepish when they reached the door. 

Arya scrabbled awkwardly around in her bag for her keys, finally pulling them out only to drop them a moment later. 

Gendry bent down immediately to retrieve them but he didn’t return them right away. Instead he swung them around on his fingers for a second, his eyes flickering up to meet hers.

“I’ll leave you alone,” he said after a minute of silence, “I get it, you won’t see me again.” 

Arya frowned in confusion. 

“What?” she asked quickly. 

“Its obvious now that you don’t want anything to do with me,” Gendry replied. 

“And it wasn’t obvious before?” Arya said dryly, one eyebrow raising itself delicately. 

Gendry’s face didn’t change. 

“I didn’t think about you as much before,” he said indifferently, “Now I am… I’m not the guy you described or at least I don’t want to be. I’ve seen too many guys act that way, I don’t want to be that…”

Arya’s frown lifted. Gendry however was still frowning. It was silent between them, only the clanging of the keys that Gendry keep twisting provided any sort of noise. 

Arya didn’t know what to say as they stood there but she didn’t have to wait long. Within a couple of minutes Gendry spoke again. 

“Goodbye Arya Stark,” he said with a half smile. 

Arya looked up at him, noticing the way that his messy locks had begun to dry. 

How it made him look cute, kind as they curled at the end, making him look less menacing. He looked kind of dull, different. It was if all the emotions that she was used to seeing in him had been sucked right out of him. He was now a shell of what she had formerly recognised as Gendry. 

Arya pulled his jacket from her shoulders, holding it out between them for him to take.

“Keep it,” he said dryly, “something to remember me by…” 

He looked at her one last time, unsmiling but not frowning either before he walked away back towards his car.

Arya watched him go, her entire mind buzzing with confusion. 

“Arya,” he called. 

Arya turned back toward him. 

“Catch,” with that the keys came whizzing back toward her. 

Arya caught them with one hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is so welcome you have no idea!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisterly interferences!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it! Just a short chapter to lead to the next, more important one! More my own writing as I have deviated a lot from the original story (by hannah rawr as I said in the notes in Chapter One)! Let me know what you think please...

Even days after Arya’s unfortunate date with Gendry her mind continued to dwell on the evening. Try as she might, she just couldn’t get it out of her head, and try she did. Certainly her thoughts about it lessened in their numbers but still her mind touched on it every day at least once. As the days wore on so did Arya’s resolve to put the entire topic out of her mind and yet here she was almost a month later still thinking of it all. 

Gendry’s behaviour had been so foreign, too strange for Arya to even begin to comprehend. She still had as much trouble fathoming his polite attitude and lack of violence as she had had that very night that everything had occurred. 

After her date, she had scrambled through her house, managing to avoid the insistent questions her mother would have asked if she had caught her sneaking back into the house after her date. After escaping any form of inquiry from her mother, Arya had sat and thought, considered really, what the hell had just happen? Why had Gendry so suddenly turned from possessive and intense to a semi-reasonable guy? 

The only conclusion Arya had been able to form so far was that her words had had some sort of powerful impact on him. That they had moved him to consider what he was doing to her? 

That couldn’t be right, she had kept telling herself, he didn’t consider things like that. 

“Excuse me?”

Arya’s head snapped up to see a girl about her age in front of her, her face kind and open as she smiled at Arya. 

“Hi,” Arya said with a big smile, “Can I help you with something?”

“Yes, I was looking for an album for my sister,” the girl asked, “She loves this band, the cold monkeys or some such thing. I don’t know, my brother recommended it but I wanted to get it for her birthday so do you think you might have an idea of what it is?”

Arya laughed, giving her a friendly smile. 

“I’m thinking you mean the Arctic Monkeys?” she suggested with another smile. 

The girl clicked her fingers in recognition. 

“Yes that sounds like what Gendry told me…” 

Arya’s heart froze on hearing that name. 

“… I don’t even know, they both have the weird taste in music. I genuinely don’t know what either one of them are listening when they play their music…” 

The girl may have continued to talk but if she had Arya wouldn’t have heard a word she said.   
It had been an almost a month since her disastrous dinner with Gendry and as promised she hadn’t seen him since. He truly had left her alone after she had told him to. She hadn’t heard from him, seen him or even seen his name pop up anywhere in her life. Now it felt as if he were here, not literally but close enough to send a shiver through her.

Arya looked up to see the girl had stopped talking and looking at her expectantly, probably waiting for Arya to get the CD for her. 

“Ah sure,” Arya repeated, trying to sound causal, “Right this way.” 

The girl nodded, following Arya with a smile. 

Arya quickly led her down the aisles of music before stopping at the “A” section, her fingers quickly flicking through the CDs before pulling out the one that she had asked from. 

“So you’re sure it’s the Arctic Monkeys?” Arya asked as she got their newest album out for the girl.

“Look not totally sure, my brother’s waiting in his car for me, I might run and get him…” 

“No…” Arya said quickly, “I’m sure this is right it’s fine, you don’t have to get Gendry…” 

The girl stopped, a confused frown on her face as she looked at Arya. However within a moment all confusion was gone from her face, leaving only scorn. 

“Oh God, you’ve slept with my brother haven’t you?” she said with scorn, “That’s why you clammed up when I said his name. So typical…” 

“No, no,” Arya interrupted, “I haven’t slept with your brother.” 

The girl raised her eyebrows. 

“Then what’s the issue? Why don’t you want me to get him?” 

Arya looked down, not quite knowing what to say. 

“We just went out once like a month ago for dinner and it didn’t end well,” she said quietly, “I’d prefer if I didn’t have to see him, you know, just so we don’t any awkwardness on either of our parts.” 

The girl looked at her, a light entering her eyes. 

“Oh my God, you’re the reason he’s been in a mood for weeks,” she said, her eyes glinting with enlightenment, “God what did you do? He’s been acting all annoyed for days or more accurately, he has been annoying me for days. Mya owes me $20, I told her it was over a girl…” 

Arya frowned, shaking her head profusely. 

“We went on one date, he couldn’t be upset,” Arya said before looking back at the girl, “No offense, your brother just doesn’t seem the type to get cut up over being rejected by one girl…” 

“No you’re right,” the girl agreed, “Usually he just gets on with it and finds more girls to sleep with…”

The girl squinted slightly, her eyes examining Arya carefully. 

“What’s different about you?” the girl asked carefully. 

Arya opened her mouth but nothing came out. She genuinely had no idea. Gendry hadn’t seemed to care that much when they had parted ways. He had known that she didn’t want to be with him. That she was frightened of him. So, thankfully, he had left her alone.

Arya shrugged. 

“I don’t know, nothing. He scared the shit out of me to be honest,” Arya said gently, “And on our date, after he pushed me to the very edge of my patience, I wasn’t really shy about telling him off…” 

Arya trailed off uncertainly. 

“I didn’t think he would take it personally to be honest,” Arya said with another shrug, “Again he doesn’t seem like the type of person who stops doing what he wants, even if he is told off.” 

“My brother takes everything personally,” the girl said, waving her hand dismissively, “But I understand where you’re coming from. It doesn’t seem like he would be as sensitive…” 

Arya nodded. 

The girl clicked her tongue impatiently before holding out her hand with a smile. 

“By the way, I’m Bella,” she said, “Gendry’s sister, obviously.” 

Arya felt herself smile back automatically, liking the happy air that surrounded the girl. 

“Arya.” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” she said, “and I’m sorry if my brother scared the shit out of you. You wouldn’t be the first to be scared off by his brooding.” 

Arya snorted without thinking. 

“I think it’s a bit more than brooding…” Arya said before she could stop herself. 

She wanted to slap her hand over her mouth but Bella spoke before she could say another thing. 

“You’re right,” Bella conceded before tipping her head to the side as she looked at Arya, “Gendry hasn’t had an easy life. He often comes across the complete opposite of what he really is…” 

Bella trailed off, getting lost in her own thoughts. 

“But what you said obviously had some sort of strong effect on him,” she said distractedly. 

“I honestly don’t know,” Arya said with a shrug before gesturing to the CD in Bella’s hand, hoping to get away from talking about Gendry, “Anyway, did you want this?” 

Bella nodded with a smile. 

“Yes I will get, thank you.” 

Arya checked the CD out wordlessly. Bella was silent as well. 

“Sorry about all the questions and everything,” Bella said suddenly, “I was just a bit curious. So weird that you know my brother and all that.” 

Arya smiled tightly, her body a little tenser than it had been. 

“Yes very strange.” 

“Anyway, it was nice to meet you,” Bella said, “Sorry for asking you all the uncomfortable questions…” 

She trailed off before giving an awkward wave and turning to leave the shop. 

Arya frowned, looking down at the cash register as she fiddled with it to distract herself. 

That had been more than sufficiently awkward. Arya sighed, releasing all the air she had been holding her in lungs. 

Suddenly Bella was back at the cash register, her reappearance startling Arya. 

“Look wait, I can’t leave it at that,” Bella said, “I want to talk to you, about Gendry. You and your words have obviously had a deeper impact than what you know and honestly, what kind of sister would I be if I didn’t stick my nose into my brothers business…”

“You would be a good one…” a cold voice said from behind Bella. 

Everything vital and warm in Arya’s body seemed to freeze when she heard that voice. Arya’s eyes skipped upward to see Gendry standing behind his sister, looking absolutely livid as he glared at the back of her head. Such a look would have terrified Arya if it had been directed at her but Bella did not look terrified when she turned around. Instead she turned with a flip of her hair, all insolence as she stood there staring boldly back at her brother. 

“What are you doing here?” she said to him, “You’re meant to be waiting in the car…” 

“I was but you were taking too damn long,” Gendry said through gritted teeth. 

His eyes met Arya’s curtly. His eyes hardened even more if it were possible. 

“Bella,” he growled. 

“No Gen…” 

“Bella,” he snapped, “Don’t…” 

The siblings stared at each other for a moment, their eyes locked in a heated but silence feud. Within a few moments however, Gendry proved himself to be the more stubborn of the two.

Bella huffed, turning around to face Arya once more. She gave her a smile. 

“It was nice to meet you,” was all she said, her teeth gritted and her eyes irritated, before she twirled around storming past her brother and beginning to look angrily through some CD’s not too far behind them.

Arya was silent for a moment after Bella’s dramatic departure as was Gendry. 

However in spite of the silence between them, Arya could feel Gendry’s eyes on her. 

“My sister tends to be interfering,” was all he said in explanation. 

Arya’s eyes fluttered up to meet Gendry. 

She swallowed nervously. 

He looked the same but his eyes didn’t have that controlling spark to them, instead they seemed almost dull, perhaps even bored. 

“That’s fine, I understand. I come from a big, interfering family too,” Arya said nervously. 

Gendry nodded, his face blank.

Arya didn’t know what to say. Did she really want to talk to him? Not really but here they stood together, not speaking, just staring at each other. 

“So I’ll see you around…” 

Gendry nodded curtly before turning to walk back towards his sister, who was bending down, out of Arya’s sight to get something. 

And that was even more awkward, Arya thought ironically as she watched Gendry go. 

“Who was that guy?” Ned’s voice said as she felt him come to her side. 

Arya’s eyes slid up to meet Ned, following his eyes back to Gendry and Bella. 

“Just this guy I know and his sister,” she said, “Why?” 

Ned’s eyes roved restlessly over Gendry. 

“Sister? I just feel like I know him from somewhere that’s all,” he said. 

Arya shrugged. 

“Are you close to him?” Ned asked. 

Arya shook her head. 

“Not particularly,” she said shortly, her eyes flickering back up to Gendry, who was speaking to his sister in hushed tones, “Why?” 

Ned opened his mouth to respond but before he could say a thing to Arya, a joyful voice cried out his name.

“Ned!”

Gendry’s sister had re-emerged from the ground and was looking at Ned with a huge smile. 

“Ned,” she called again, jogging over to him and throwing her arms around him, “How have you been? I haven’t seen you in ages, probably since school.” 

“Bella,” Ned responded with stars in his eyes, his arms wrapping around her enthusiastically, “I thought I recognised your brother, how are you?” 

“I’m well…” 

Bella and Ned continued to talk but Arya barely heard them. 

All she could think of was that Gendry was coming back toward her once again. How was it that she didn’t see him for a month and now it felt like he wouldn’t leave? A fear of looking into those eyes became once more palpable. What she would see if she did happen to look up at them. She honestly wasn’t sure at this stage. 

Arya looked up, seeing Gendry still standing behind his sister. Her eyes seemed drawn to Gendry as she once again looked into his eyes. She was not surprised that although he was staring at her, his eyes seemed oddly blank once again, seeming dull. There seemed to be absolutely no emotion in them. Her eyes roamed over him, an action she was sure he would notice if the past was any indictor of his behaviour. He looked good but he always had. His tight black shirt came to his forearms, leaving the veins on his arm exposed. He looked shorter for some reason. He was still tall but to Arya, he looked smaller.

Its because you’re not as scared of him anymore, a little voice whispered at the back of her mind. 

“Arya, you should come too.” 

Ned’s voice cut through Arya’s musings. 

“What?” she asked, looking up to Ned, “Sorry I wasn’t listening…” 

Ned rolled his eyes but still smiled good-naturedly. 

“Bella and I were just saying that we are both going to this club tonight, you should come,” Ned explained easily.

Arya faltered, quickly trying to think of an excuse to get out of it.

“I won’t bring Gen if that’s what bothers you,” Bella interrupted with her a smirk, “Although he was the one to invite me there funnily enough so actually I probably couldn’t stop him going but I’ll make sure he leaves you alone…” 

Arya laughed nervously. 

“No it’s not that, its fine…” 

“Good,” Bella cut in once more, “Come with Ned. See you tonight then.” 

With that Bella flounced off once more, except this time, she actually left the store, leaving only Gendry in her wake. He remained as somber and blank as he had been before.

He nodded to both of them before turning around to follow his sister.

Arya quickly turned away so she wouldn’t stare at him as he walked away. 

“So,” Ned began from next to her, “What was that all about? With Bella’s brother?” 

Arya shook her head. 

“Nothing,” she said shortly. 

“Nothing, really?” Ned said dryly, cocking an eyebrow at her, “That’s why Bella offered not to bring him? That’s why when I touched your arm; I swear for a second, he gave me a glare that I felt pierce me like a knife through my skull. Come on Arya, tell me?” 

Arya quirked her eyebrows, suppressing the desire to laugh. 

“Very poetic, Edric Dayne,” she complimented. 

Ned sighed before reaching out to take one of her hands in his.

“Just tell me?” he beseeched, his voice gentle, “I have heard things about Bella’s brother, Gendry right? Things that make me think that I wouldn’t want my sister dating him. I want to know in case you need someone to deal with any shit he throws at you if he ends up coming tonight.” 

Arya rolled her eyes, fiddling with her labeller before answering him. 

“We went on one date, that’s all,” Arya said, “He was a bit rough around the edges, I told him that and he left me alone after that.” 

“If what I’ve heard about him is true then ‘a bit rough around the edges’ is not an apt description of him Arya,” Ned replied dryly. 

Arya shrugged. 

“I don’t know what you heard so I couldn’t tell you,” she said evasively, “He terrified me. Yet I have to be grateful. When I yelled at him, he did leave me alone.” 

Ned nodded. 

“So do you want to come tonight?” he asked hopefully. 

“I don’t know,” Arya said truthfully. 

Ned examined her with keen eyes. 

“Come,” he said decidedly, “I’ll pick you up at nine. Bring Sansa if you want to?” 

Arya nodded with a sigh. It looked like she would be seeing him again tonight whether she was prepared to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is gold!! I like gold ;)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya begins to see the light under the darkness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not been too good with the updates this week so here is a longer chapter to make up for it! Tell me what you think of it! 
> 
> PS: this chapter is dedicated to all my American readers, a little cheerful distraction!! Love and light to you all at this time of change!

As Arya walked toward the club with Ned that night, her every move filled with nervous trepidation. She hadn’t wanted to come and she almost hadn’t. However after some consideration, she had decided to go, having genuinely convinced herself that the only reason that she was even coming was to prove to Gendry that she was no longer afraid of him. 

That felt like a lie but Arya believed it nonetheless. 

Ned knew the bouncer on the club door so they got in quicker than Arya wanted. Ned pulled her along; his hand clutched hers as he dragged Arya through the throngs of people until they reached a group of people already sitting at a private booth. Empty glasses littered the table as they talked and laughed over the pounding music as if it was mere background noise.

Ned let go of Arya’s hand, warmly greeting all the people at the table before he pushed Arya in front of him. 

“This is my friend, Arya,” he explained, “Everyone be nice to her or Bella’s brother will probably beat you up.” 

Arya felt herself go completely red, feeling mortified. 

How could Ned say that? How could he do that to her? However before she could reproach him, he was pushing her into the booth. She slid along the seat until she was next to a beautiful girl who gave her a friendly smile.

She stuck her hand out instantly. 

“Hey, I’m Jeyne!” she sang, her entire body swaying slightly. 

Arya smiled back. 

“Arya,” she repeated with a smile that was slightly less enthusiastic than Jeyne’s. 

“Ned said,” the girl responded with a smile, “So how do you know Ned?” 

“We work together,” Arya answered, “We became friends when I started working at his aunt’s shop a couple of months.” 

“Nice,” the girl said with a bounce in her voice, “Do you… oh there’s Bell!” 

Arya sucked a deep breath in before turning to look over her shoulder. 

Jeyne was right, Bella was making her way through the crowds of people, towards their table, stopping only occasionally to speak to someone or press a kiss of greeting against a cheek. Bella however was not the only person who was walking toward them. She had a great hulking shadow that moved with her. Gendry was following his sister as she walked toward the table. 

Bella greeted everyone exuberantly while Gendry merely nodded coolly at everyone in greeting. Arya watched for a second fighting the urge to turn back to Jeyne, to avoid looking at either of their new arrivals. However she could not bring herself to cower away so she remained were she was, her eyes firmly on Gendry and his sister. 

Bella stopped in front of her, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. 

“I’m so glad you came,” she said, taking Arya’s hand in her own, “We will talk later on, let me just say hi to everyone else.” 

With that she moved on. Gendry on the other hand was quiet, only giving Arya a swift nod and a piercing stare before being distracted by a guy who tapped him on the shoulder. 

Arya released a sigh of relief before turning back to Jeyne. Jeyne however was no longer focused on Arya, instead she was staring at someone behind her. Jeyne was drunk but the way she stared at someone over Arya’s shoulder, her eyes full of stars, made her look almost sober. 

Arya glanced over her shoulder again, curiosity getting the better of her as she tried to catch a glimpse of whom the girl was staring at. Arya only saw Gendry’s back as he walked away from them. 

“So,” Arya said, redrawing Jeyne’s attention, “Are you having a good time tonight?” 

Jeyne nodded eagerly.

“Yes its been nice to get out!” she responded. 

Arya nodded in agreement. 

“I heard Ned mention something about you and Gendry before, are you dating him?” Jeyne asked, raising her eyebrows up and down several times with a cheeky giggle.

Arya turned her head, her eyes flickering over to Gendry who was talking to a guy not too far away before quickly looking back to Jeyne, who looked like she was trying too hard to be flippant. 

“God no,” Arya exclaimed, “We aren’t even friends…” 

The girl looked at Arya as if she were crazy. 

“But he’s gorgeous,” Jeyne blurted, her voice filled with incredulity. 

Arya rolled her eyes. She had a feeling Gendry’s violent tendencies were met with that sort of reaction a bit too much. A lot of people seemed to overlook his angry countenance in favour of his good looks. 

“I think he has a bit of an anger problem,” Arya said with a shrug, “His looks don’t matter all that much to me.” 

Jeyne smiled as if Arya spoke the obvious. She shuffled closer to her before reaching forward to touch Arya’s forearm, leaning in.

“I think he likes you,” she whispered, “Ned said mentioned something before when he introduced you to us, but more than that. Gendry keeps glancing over here to look at you almost every couple of seconds.”

Jeyne smiled in encouragement, as if Arya should be overcome with joy, before beginning to rouse herself. 

“I’m going to get some drinks,” she said, leaning toward Arya, “Do you want something?” 

“Sure thanks,” she responded, “Whatever cheap is fine.” 

The girl nodded before getting up with another smile. 

Arya couldn’t help but think that the girls face would break if she didn’t stop smiling. 

Arya felt someone sidle up to her, taking Jeyne’s spot in the booth. 

Arya looked up, her eyes meeting the bright blue eyes of Bella. 

“Hey!” Bella said cheerfully, her eyes bright, “I’m so glad you came tonight!” 

Arya returned her smile. 

“Yes me too,” she lied, “Seems like a cool club.” 

Bella shrugged. 

“Its okay I guess,” she said uncaringly, “I wanted to talk to you about my brother…” 

Arya sighed internally. She did not want to talk about Gendry. That would just be awkward and really quite unnecessary. However, Arya merely nodded at Bella to proceed nonetheless. 

“I’m sorry if he had been rough or demanding with you at all,” she apologised before rushing to say, “Like I know he wouldn’t have hit you or anything…” 

Bella whitened so suddenly and painfully that even under the colourful lights of the club, Arya could see her face pale.

“God he didn’t, did he?” she hurried to ask. 

Arya quickly assured her that he had not. Bella deflated with relief before annoyance came over her features. 

“I knew that. I shouldn’t have even thought that, I know my brother better than that,” she said reproachfully, more to herself than to Arya, before sighing and piercing Arya with her eyes. 

Eyes which were so similar to her brothers. 

“Look I know my brother can be difficult but he’s not a bad person. He’s not even a violent person, if you can believe it. That’s just the persona he takes on. He feels as though he needs to be the protector… tough and rough and all things in between, you know?” 

Bella paused, sucking in a deep breath. 

“When he was young, only five or six at the time I think, he saw something bad, something no child should have to see…” Bella said, “Ever since then he has to be in obsessively in control of everything even if that sometimes makes him seem almost abusive.”

Arya frowned in confusion, a mixture of pity and curiosity going through her. 

“I’m not going to tell you what happen,” Bella said quickly, “I think that’s Gendry’s job to tell you if he wants to but I am going to tell you that I think my brother really likes you. He has shown more emotion with you than he has ever shown with a girl. Usually he just dates them, fucks them and leaves them. That way he is in control of every little aspect of their time together but with you… something about you pushed him out of his controlling sphere. After he stopped seeing you he was more… thoughtful.” 

Arya nodded along with Bella, unsure where this was all going. 

“Look, I’m not excusing his behaviour but I hope it makes you understanding him a bit more because it seemed like he liked you and it would nice to see him with a girl he liked…” Bella shrugged before taking a gulp of her drink.

Arya frowned. Did Bella want her to be with Gendry? What had happen to Gendry as a child that would make him like this? She couldn’t be serious. 

Bella seemed to pick up Arya’s uncertainty. 

“Uh I’m drunk and blabbering, we should talk about this when I’m sober” she said, taking another drink, “Enough talking, I’m going to go dance. Want to come?” 

Bella looked down at Arya inquisitively as she stood up. 

“Thanks but I have a drink coming,” Arya said with a polite smile.

Bella nodded. 

“That’s fine, just means now I have to go talk to that hot guy over there,” she said with a carefree laugh, “I’ll be back later…” 

Arya nodded

Bella caught Arya’s hand quickly, her eyes earnest. 

“Just don’t make my brother hurt himself, Arya, you seem to have the capability to make him do that more than he already did,” she said quietly. 

Arya frowned as Bella bounced off, disappearing amongst the crowd of people clambering on the dance floor. 

What had that all meant? Was Bella asking her to be with her brother? Before Arya could think about it all, her thoughts were interrupted. 

“Well that was meaningful,” a voice said dryly from next to Arya. 

She looked up to see a guy sitting where Jeyne had been, his eyes roaming over her. 

“Yes very strange,” Arya agreed offhandedly. 

The man nodded, his eyes still running over her. 

“I’m Aegon,” he said simply, a smile curling on his lips.

Arya half smiled back. 

“I’m Arya.” 

Arya expected him to say something in return but Aegon just smiled before his eyes got lost watching the dancing people in front of them. One by one, the other people at the booth that Arya had unintentionally been ignoring left, dispersing amongst the crowd until it was just Aegon left with Arya at the table. 

Aegon didn’t say a thing, only fixating on Arya with a stare that made her squirm in discomfit. Perhaps it was just awkwardness but Arya couldn’t help but think it was something a bit more sinister. 

Arya’s eyes searched the throngs first for Ned and then Bella but she couldn’t see either of them. For a second, her eyes even searched for Gendry in the crowds of people but she didn’t see him either. However then Aegon spoke, drawing Arya’s attention. 

“So, you’re Gendry’s girl?” 

Arya’s head snapped to look at Aegon, her eyes narrowing at his surprising attempt at conversation.

He smiled at her when she didn’t answer straight away. His smile set Arya’s teeth on edge. 

Arya shook her head before answering.

“No I’m not. We just know each other.”

At that, Aegon cocked his head to the side, a sly smile on his lips as he regarded her. Arya felt him move as he attempted to slide discretely closer to her. Arya’s felt very well aware of his movements, especially when his knee brushed her own. Something about him felt off…

The way that he had asked if she was with Gendry, it was almost as if he were asking Arya if she belonged to Gendry. It was domineering. She just didn’t know what to think of it. 

“So then you’re up for other things?” he inquired with a cruel smirk. 

Arya frowned, turning to look at him. A gasp fell from her lips as Aegon’s hand gripped her thigh tightly, sliding higher as the seconds passed.

Arya didn’t know what to say. How was this happening to her again? 

“That makes things a lot easier then,” Aegon said with another smile.

His hand moved higher. Arya slammed her hand down on his, stopping it from its ascent before prying his fingers from her leg. 

“Don’t touch me,” she said through gritted teeth, picking his hand up in the tight grasp before depositing it back onto his own leg, “Don’t ever touch me…”

Arya began to slide away, trying to get out of the booth but she felt a tight grip on one of her wrists.

“Let go of me,” Arya spat with venom.

Aegon laughed coldly before pulling Arya to his side. He pulled her so close that her entire thigh was brushing hers. 

Arya felt sick. 

“You’re gorgeous, you know?” he whispered in her ear. 

His hot breath traced her ear as he spoke. Arya thought she could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath but wasn’t certain. Arya’s stomach heaved in disgust. 

“Get off me,” Arya said as she struggled in his tight grip.

Aegon laughed again, loosening his hold slightly for a second. However Arya took advantage of his momentary lapse, siding away from Aegon and out of the booth. 

Arya didn’t even stop to take a breath of relief. She hurried toward the girl’s toilets the one place that she knew was sacred. However before she could get there, Aegon pulled her roughly into a dimly lit hall next to the toilets. It was empty yet still radiated the thumping of the music from the club. 

“Gendry was right when he talked about you all those months ago, you are feisty.”

Arya almost shrieked when she felt him jerk her through a door. Her skin met the outside cold, goose bumps instantly arising all over her body. 

Arya’s head turned restlessly, her body following those movements as she stumbled around, flopping and flipping around uncertainly. Aegon clutched her shoulders stopping her movements. 

“Stop moving so much,” he thundered as he began to pull her along with him. 

Arya was in shock for a moment before she dug her heels into the ground as he attempted to drag her further away from the door that they had just come out of. 

As soon as he felt any resistance, Aegon turned round to face Arya, causing her to cower back, all the while trembling in fear.

“Don’t make this difficult you stupid bitch,” he spat.

Arya started to panic even more as he dragged her even further away, the only sound Arya could hear now was the thumping of her heart. The music had almost disappeared from her hearing and she couldn’t see anyone around. 

She was genuinely screwed. 

Aegon caught hold of Arya’s shoulder, roughly shoving her against a brick wall. Arya winced, squeezing her eyes closed at the contact for a second, before trying to shove him off her. 

“Get off me,” Arya demanded again.

Even Arya could hear the fear laced in her voice. It was apparent that Aegon could as well as he laughed. His gaze trailed down her chest, followed closely by his fingers. Arya was frozen to the spot, her mind racing as she felt herself become a victim of something she didn’t want. 

Arya let a strangled gasp out as Aegon pressed his body to hers, beginning to bite her neck. Arya closed her eyes for a second before letting out a shriek. Bella had said he was a protector, he would protect her…

“GENDRY!” Arya shouted.

As soon as the name left her mouth Arya wanted to suck it back in. Why did she call him of all people? He wasn’t here, no one was. No one could protect her. 

Arya took a deep, filling her lungs with air once more to call for Ned, for Bella, for anyone who could hear her but a clammy hand quickly covered her mouth.

“Shut up, don’t yell again,” Aegon growled at her. 

Arya felt anxiety coursing through her body, wincing again as Aegon bit into her neck hard. 

Arya whimpered. 

“What the hell are you doing?” a voice growled.

Aegon’s cold hand that had been grabbing at her skin froze before tightening its grip suddenly. 

Arya’s felt all the breath inside her rush out in a sigh of relief that she didn’t know she was holding in. He was here. 

Aegon let out a laugh before turning around to face Gendry who was towering over both of them, a look of anger on his face. 

“Just having a bit of fun, mate,” he laughed.

“Not with her you won’t,” Gendry said, stepping closer.

For the first time since Arya had met Gendry, she was glad for his intimidating presence, the violent glint in his eyes. She was emboldened by it all and right now, she could tell he was angry which made him even more intimidating that he was usually. His fists were clenched and his jaw tightened even further as he stared at Aegon. 

However for a second, Gendry’s blue eyes darted over to look at Arya, taking her in completely, her fearful expression, the way she was pressed against the wall with her hands held defensively before her. Everything. His eyes seemed to grow darker in anger as he continued to stare at her. However when his eyes met hers, they suddenly grew gentle, soft even. Reassuring. 

“Arya,” he said in a tender voice. 

Gendry reached out his hand, holding it out to her with that soft look in his eyes. Arya’s eyes flicked from his outstretched limb up to his face for barely even a second before she hastily accepted his hand, her body uncomfortably grazing past Aegon’s as Gendry tugged her towards him. 

Arya found herself being quickly pulled behind Gendry’s tall figure as he placed himself between her and Aegon. Arya’s relief poured throughout her body. 

“Lighten up, Gendry,” Aegon said, his voice light and teasing, before he called out, “We were just having some fun. Isn’t that right Arya?” 

Arya sucked in a deep breath but didn’t answer him. She didn’t want to answer him at all. He made her skin crawl. Instead she moved more firmly behind Gendry, her fingers desperately fisting the fabric of his shirt, as she stood behind him, too anxious to let go.

When she didn’t reply, Aegon spoke again. 

“Don’t be like that, we were having a good time.”

All the muscles in Gendry’s back tensed at once under Arya’s fingers.

“Arya, go inside,” Gendry said calmly. 

Arya’ hands were still fisted tightly, gripping Gendry’s t-shirt. She didn’t move. 

“Go, now please,” he repeated, his voice taunt with rage. 

For once Arya found herself wanting to obey him. She wanted to jog out of this hallway, out of this club, even out of this night but Arya only made it back to the door of the club. A rush of worry went through her when she heard angry voice arguing behind her. She hung on to the doorframe, leaning against it to listen to Gendry and Aegon. Their voices were difficult to make out, but Arya understood pretty well what was going on when she heard the sound of skin pounding into skin. 

Arya swung around to see Aegon clutching his nose with both his hands, crying out in pain. He was stumbling back, his body slumping as it leant against the wall that Arya had been trapped against only minutes ago. 

Gendry didn’t hesitate to knee him in the stomach. 

Aegon yelped in pain, beginning to slide to the ground. Arya flinched at the noise. 

Arya gasped as Gendry kicked Aegon in his side, a sick cracking noise resounding through the alleyway. Gendry’s clenched fist began to repeatedly pound into Aegon.

Arya ran toward Gendry. She couldn’t watch any longer. Gendry was going to kill Aegon if he didn’t stop. 

Arya’s heart was racing as she reached out, gripping Gendry’s shoulders, desperately trying to pull him off. Arya knew that he knew she was holding him but still he wouldn’t budge.

“Gendry please, stop. Gendry stop!”

His arm drew back, his fist clenched to throw another punch. Arya quickly wrapped her hands around the strained muscle, pulling it with substantial strength.

“You’re going to kill him,” she whispered desperately. 

Gendry paused, looking back at Arya, his blue eyes still enraged but seeming to settle as they looked at her. 

“He was going to hurt you,” he said through gritted teeth, “He deserves what he’s getting…” 

His fist broke out of Arya’s hold, once more hammering down into Aegon. 

Arya’s mind searched restlessly with what to say. 

“But he didn’t, you stopped him,” she said before reasoning, “Don’t become as bad as him Gendry…” 

Arya could see the gears in his mind turning as he thought over what she said. 

“Come on, leave him alone,” she coaxed, “Lets just get out of here, we will go somewhere, anywhere you want to. Lets just go.” 

Gendry’s head quickly snapped to look at Arya. There that was it, she had his attention. 

“Please, come on,” she pleaded with him, “Lets go…”

It took Gendry less than a second to make his decision. 

Slowly he climbed off Aegon, looking at Arya shrewdly before coming to her side. Arya felt herself hold out her hand, as shocked by her own action as she could see Gendry was. 

Slowly he reached out, taking her hand, his hand surprisingly soft. His gaze remained apprehensive. 

As soon as their fingers were intertwined, Arya tugged Gendry back along the passage towards the back door of the club. She spared only a single glance for Aegon who was still groaning in pain on the ground. His body was crumpled, curling itself up as he brought his knees to his chest, moaning all the while. Arya felt a stab of pity for him. He had been awful but to see a man so damaged and feel nothing was impossible, even for her.

The further away from Aegon they walked, the more Arya felt herself calm down. Her heart began to slow and her breathing leveled out once more. She still felt shaken but Gendry had calmed her down and right now, he was the one making her feel safe. No matter how much Gendry frightened her, he had come to her rescue and Arya couldn’t deny he made her feel safe like no one else did. 

Abruptly Arya halted in their step, Gendry halting as well as she turned around to face him. 

“Arya…” he said unsurely.

Gendry didn’t finish his sentence and Arya decided not to care what he was going to say. Instead she laid her hands on his shoulders, forcing him back so he was pressed between her and a wall. For a second Gendry looked shocked but within seconds, his eyes grew hazy with something else. 

He saved me, Arya thought, her mind racing. 

Hot breath fanned over Arya’s face as she leant up, her lips momentarily brushing the corner of Gendry’s mouth, not quite touching his lips. Her eyelashes fluttered in indulgence at the sensation. 

They stayed there for a second, neither of them daring to move as they stood so close together. 

Arya couldn’t quite work out why she had done that? Was it merely gratitude, a derivative of him being her hero? Or was it desire, did she want him? Did she want to be with him? 

How could I possibly want that, Arya thought angrily as she breathed in the smell that she had come to know innately as Gendry, he’s …

She couldn’t think of the right words to describe Gendry. Had someone asked her what she thought of him a month ago, angry, violent, demanding would have been the first things she said. Now however, she didn’t know. He had respected her wishes and stayed away from her. When he had seen her, he had been polite but distant, like she had wanted. Now he had helped her when she needed. When no one else had been there to help her. No, she was starting to think that she didn’t quite know what to make of Gendry. 

Arya was the first to pull back slightly, looking up at Gendry. She struggled to read his expression, there were so many different emotions dancing across his face, echoing her own most likely. Slowly she leant in again, pressing her forehead against him. Large hands slid onto her hips, holding her even closer to him. His nose cautiously brushed hers almost testing to see what would happen? 

“Thank you,” Arya whispered, finding her voice at last, “Thank you so much.” 

Gendry didn’t reply. Instead his lips were suddenly softly pressed to Arya’s. They were warm, his movements gentle in comparison to his usual demands. However within a second, his lips left hers, leaving Arya strangely wanting. 

“Arya,” he mumbled.

“Yes…”

Arya’s eyes had fluttered closed as he had kissed her, savouring his touch. Now however they bounced open. 

“Lets go.” 

Arya nodded, following him eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appreciate anything you would care to leave behind, so please leave things behind!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! Wishing you all a beautiful day filled with all the love and joy that everyone deserves on this day regardless of if you celebrate it!! A new chapter (finally, so sorry)! Sorry it has been so delayed just had a brunch of things go on in my personal life that prevented me from writing but back with this shamefully short chapter and hopefully the next one will be up promptly!

“We should go.”

Arya nodded before glancing behind her to see Aegon stirring, a groan following. 

“Yes and quickly,” she said hurriedly. 

Gendry immediately grasped her hand once more before pulling her back through the door and into the club. The sweaty atmosphere had not changed and people still danced, completely unaware that anything untoward had just occurred near them.

They quickly reached the table and Arya barely had time to shove her jacket on before she felt Gendry looming behind her, waiting to leave. He was anxious to go she could feel it. Perhaps because of Aegon but Arya had a feeling it was less to do with that and more to do with their kiss. He quickly reached her hand once more and she let him take it immediately. 

“Arya!”

Gendry took no notice but Arya turned to see Bella moving through the crowds toward her, a concerned look on her face. 

“I was looking for you everywhere,” Bella said breathlessly once she reached them, “Where were you? I was worried…” 

She trailed off, her eyes full of concern. Arya felt Gendry step closer to her. Bella’s eyes darted up, meeting her brother’s for no more than a second. 

A million unspoken thoughts seemed to go between them in that one second before Bella looked back to Arya with a genuine smile. 

Bella threw her arms around Arya, pulling her in for a quick hug.

“Get Gendry to give you my number and we will catch up sometime,” she whispered, “It was nice to see you again, I’m sorry we didn’t get to spend more time together tonight...” 

Arya nodded into the girl’s shoulder while she returned her hug. Bella let go before throwing them one more concerned glance. 

Arya smiled at her one last time before looking to Gendry, who immediately began to pull her through the crowds of people.

Arya let him lead, his strength vastly overpowered hers and people seemed to move aside as he walked through the crowd of dancers, creating a path for them to walk through.

The crowd was dense and Arya found it difficult to keep ahold of Gendry’s hand through the crowd. Her fingers constantly slipped out of his. She tripped over once, shrieking as she fell into someone, a drunk guy who quickly took advantage of the situation by slithering his arm around her waist. 

Arya immediately began struggling against his hold. The guy said something in a taunting voice but Arya didn’t even listen to his words, distracted by the wave of his drunken breath that confirmed her analysis that he was well and truly sloshed. 

“Back off,” Gendry growled.

The taunting smirk was wiped from the man’s face as his eyes shot up to look at Gendry, who was towering over him with an enraged expression. Arya quickly broke free of the man’s hold as she felt it slacken in fear. 

Gendry moved forward aggressively, moving to shove the guy away. 

Arya wanted to roll her eyes. Couldn’t he let anything go? Arya immediately stepped forward, pressing her hands against Gendry’s chest in an attempt to stop him pursuing anything.

“Gendry,” she pleaded, “Don’t bother. Lets just go… now please…”

The image of him beating Aegon was still fresh in Arya’s memory as she spoke. She had no wish to now deal with a similar but much more public incident. 

Gendry’s chest rose and fell under Arya’s fingers as he stood there, considering her words. 

Arya let out a breath of relief when his hands gently covered her own. Arya took both his hands into her own before pulling him away and continuing to move through the club. 

Arya continued to walk until the cool night air hit them.

“Come on, my car is this way,” Gendry murmured from behind her. 

Arya nodded, moving to follow him. Arya struggled to keep up with Gendry’s impatient pace, his long legs taking larger strides than hers could ever hope to. Gendry led her into an alley and for once, Arya followed him trustingly. 

Arya’s eyes locked onto the black car as soon as it came into view. It sat there ominously, surrounded in shadows. However Arya’s eyes slid to a car that sat directly behind it, a frown descending onto her brow. Arya’s fingers gently squeezed his left hand, pulling Gendry back slightly. Gendry looked at her, his eyes confused.

“What is it?” he asked. 

“Shh…” Arya hushed him, pressing a finger to his lips to silence him. 

Gendry frowned being quiet for a second before opening his mouth once more, asking what was wrong once again but in a whisper. 

Arya didn’t reply, instead looking around Gendry.

Arya squinted her eyes in an effort to see inside the vehicle that was parked parallel to Gendry’s car. She could have sworn that she saw a flash of blonde hair so light that it was nearly white through the front window. Arya watched the car until she saw Aegon, his nose still bloody and beginning to bruise, inside the car. There was one guy sitting in the seat next to him and, if Arya wasn’t mistaken, it looked like there might be another guy in the backseat. 

Were they waiting for Gendry to return to his car? They must be, it was just too much of a coincidence for them not to be. 

The man in the front seat began to turn his head in their direction and Arya swiftly tugged them both back into the narrow alley that they had just walked up. Gendry was pushed back into the cold brick and Arya’s hands flew up to his chest to prevent her from falling into him. All that could be heard was their heavy breathing as they stood there for a second. 

Arya jumped when she felt Gendry’s fingers brushing her hair away from her face. She peered up at him, his dark hair had flopped over his forehead and those piercing blue eyes, that really were so breathtaking, were sparkling as he stared down at her. 

“We can walk back to my apartment if you want,” he whispered, “It’s not too far…” 

Arya couldn’t help the shiver that went through her on hearing his words but she nodded regardless as curiosity overtook her. She nodded sagely. 

Gendry smiled at her, looking extremely pleased before he reached out to take his hand. Arya let him, threading her fingers between his own. 

“Let’s go back to mine then,” he said. 

They decided to walk, not wanting to be seen by Aegon. Gendry was going to pick up the car in the morning instead, avoiding an inevitable confrontation with Aegon and his cronies. 

Arya couldn’t help but glance at Gendry as they walked, their hands swinging between them. She was curious about him. She had only ever seen the possessive Gendry of the past but this man was someone else entirely and she just wasn’t sure about him just yet. 

“I can feel you staring at me,” he said suddenly, sparing her a brief glance that she felt run right through her, “Unless you want me to press you against a wall and kiss you senseless, I suggest you stop.”

Arya’s eyes dropped from his figure but she let out a short laugh that sounded dry to her ears.

“And here I thought were becoming more like a gentleman,” she said sarcastically. 

Gendry smiled at her, something sparkling in his eyes. 

“What can I say, I’m trying to be but sometimes I just can’t resist,” he replied silkily. 

Arya privately rolled her eyes.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked. Their hands swung between them as they walked and for once, Arya felt safe in Gendry’s presence. Did he have her complete trust? No, not at all but something about the way that everything had happen had made her look at him differently. He had protected her. 

It wasn’t long before he was pulling out a set of keys from his back pocket. He rested a hand on the small of Arya’s back as he guided her up the steps to the front door of a townhouse that looked to well maintained to be solely his.

Despite her earlier feelings of trust towards him, Arya’s couldn’t help but feel anxious, her chest rising rapidly up and down as a keen fear of being completely alone with Gendry set in. 

Unwillingly her mind went to all the things that he had done that had made him so repellant to her only an hour earlier. 

She was pulled from her thoughts by the click of Gendry’s key in the front door as he pushed the door open. He quickly stepped inside, immediately turning on a light. 

Arya stood for a second, frozen to where she was standing as he stepped through his doorway. He looked over his shoulder, a slight frown on his face as he observed her standing on his top step. 

“You can come in, you know?” he said, a smirk adorning his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WISHING A HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL YOU GORGEOUS PEOPLE! Comments are so appreciated!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOLD YALL I WAS BACK!! Here is another chapter that I hope you enjoy!! I like this chapter we get a peak into Arya's past! I did edit it but I was tired and all so sorry if there are any mistakes/grammatical errors! Just wanted to get it up for you all! I must say I am so appreciative of all the kind words that I am getting on this fic, seriously so ecstatic !!
> 
> (also let you know if you think my writing is a bit repetitive!! I don't do it with other things but with BTTB I find that I feel like my writing is a bit repetitive! I don't know, could be in my head but let me know would really appreciate it!)

"You can come in, you know?" Gendry said with a serene smile that somehow felt devious. 

Arya gazed after him for a second before nodding, inhaling deep down into her stomach before stepping into the house. 

Arya could feel Gendry as he moved behind her, his hands brushing against her as he helped her take off her jacket. His hands immediately rested on her shoulders once her jacket was off, his head dipping forward to rest on Arya’s shoulder for a second. Lips pressed sensually against Arya’s neck. 

She shivered at the sensation, hot breath touching her skin as he breathed against it before he withdrew his lips.

Gendry moved away from Arya, hanging up both their jackets, light flooding the front room of the house as Gendry switched on another light. Arya’s eyes roved restlessly through the small entrance. It was simple, plain even. Arya walked forward, taking the rooms in. White walls, dark furniture and lots of wood everywhere. 

She stopped, realizing that she was alone in the middle of the room. Arya slowly turned around, looking back at Gendry. He moved forward, a dimpled smile on his face. Arya went to step back, an unconscious attempt to keep some distance between them. 

"I…" 

Arya found it difficult to even form the words she was trying to say. 

Gendry waited for her to speak, tilting his head slightly to the side as he stared at her, patiently waiting.

"Thank you... Gendry,” Arya said quietly.

Arya’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt him move closer. He leaned down, curly hair tickling Arya’s cheek as he brought his lips to her ear.

“You’ve already thanked me …” he said, his eyes glittering.

“Well I’m thanking you again,” she whispered. 

"Its fine. I would do it again," he said, his voice deepening, “in a heartbeat…” 

“But you won’t need to,” Arya quickly interjected before arching an eyebrow, “Will you?” 

He shook his head with a small smile. 

Arya gave him an approving smile before she spoke once more, her voice firmer than before. 

“However as grateful as I am, I’m telling you now, I don’t plan on sleeping with you tonight...”

Gendry’s eyes had an amused glint to them as she spoke. 

For a second, Arya feared that that glint meant that the old Gendry had returned. The one who would kiss her roughly into submission through fear. However he didn’t move toward her or even address her statement. 

Instead he cocked his head to regard her with steady eyes. 

“Lets just see where the night goes…” he suggested after a couple moments of silence. 

Arya knew that that wasn’t really an answer but she accepted it nonetheless with a tight nod. 

“Come in,” he said, turning around, “Do you want anything?” 

“Water would be great,” Arya answered, feeling surprised at his normal question.

 

Gendry nodded before letting go of his hold on her hand. Arya slowed her pace, taking in her surroundings. The sound of running water filled the silence as she was left on her own to explore a bit. She thought that Gendry's house seemed a bit too tidy to be that of a 21 year old guy. 

She had brothers, she knew how messy boys got. She poked around what she assumed to be the living room. It looked completely normal. A large sofa, two armchairs and a large flat screen stuffed into one corner. She didn’t know what she was expecting but it hadn’t been this. This seemed altogether too inviting to be Gendry’s home.

Arya followed the running water into the kitchen, her eyes tracing around the room in curiously. Arya’s eyes fell onto Gendry's back as he stood at the sink, running cold water over his bloody hand. 

His head twisted to meet her eyes as he switched off the tap. Arya couldn’t help but fiddle nervously with her fingers as he turned to look at her, his eyes tracing her indelicately as he leant against the counter. He reached for a cloth from the side, placing it over the injured hand, dabbing it dry gently.

Arya walked slowly over to his side of the kitchen, crossing her arms over her stomach, as she leant against the kitchen counter opposite him, her eyes meeting his boldly. 

"Do you live with anyone else?" she asked curiously.

"Yes my sisters," he answered, “but Bella won’t be home until morning if I know her and Mya is away at the beach with friends.” 

Arya’s heart trembled nervously at his response. 

Gendry must have seen a hint of her nervousness as he watched her curiously. 

"You can take my bed," he said indifferently, “I will sleep out here.” 

Arya’s heart jumped at his words. There was no way she was staying in his bedroom.

"No, no, no it's fine, I can sleep on the couch," Arya asserted.

Gendry rolled his eyes before striding over to her. His height towered over her as she peered up. 

"Don't be stubborn, just take the bed," he commanded.

"Its really fine,” Arya argued, “I’m good with the couch…” 

Gendry’s forehead creased in a frown, his dark eyes narrowing in annoyance. In a way, he looked like a little boy who hadn’t got his way. He probably wasn’t used to people challenging his demands. 

For a beat, they stared at each other, both frowning. However Gendry settled for rolling his eyes before gesturing her to sit down. 

“You’re certainly gutsy for a girl who was terrified of me not so long ago,” he muttered, throwing her a look that she couldn’t decipher. 

Arya shrugged, her eyes going out of focus as she drifted. 

“I used to be like that all the time,” she said wistfully, “I used to be stronger, not a girl who was scared of a guy with a dark side. You just didn’t meet that girl a month ago, you meet me.” 

Gendry looked at her curiously, his eyes running delicately across her face, exploring her in earnest. 

“What happen to that girl?” he asked, coming to sit next to her on the couch, “Why didn’t I meet her?” 

Arya searched his eyes, only finding a genuine desire to know the answer to his question. 

“My father died in a car accident,” she answered simply, “Along with my eldest brother and my younger brother.” 

Something flashed over Gendry’s features and for a second Arya thought it was genuine pain on her part. However very quickly the pain was muted in favour of the sympathetic look that he gave her. He quickly took one of her hands, drawing comforting patterns on her skin with his fingers. She took the gesture as a sign to continue. 

“We were all going to a school concert for my youngest brother. I can’t remember what he was doing but he was a character in the school musical or something. Dad was running late from work and both Robb and Bran wanted to finish off some school work before they went to the concert so they decided to wait behind for him and then they would all come together while Mum took my youngest brother, my sister and I earlier...” 

Arya paused, licking her lips anxiously. 

“It was a drunk driver,” she said listlessly, “He didn’t stop at a red light, smashed straight into them.” 

He continued to draw patterns on her hand. 

“Dad died on impact along with Robb but Bran clung to life until it was forced out of him,” she said blankly. 

Arya sighed.

“We were in that hospital for months, waiting to see if Bran would wake out of the coma he had fallen into,” she whispered, “My mum was a shell of herself. We all were…” 

Arya stopped, trying to ensure that she wouldn’t cry. She didn’t like to cry in front of anyone, especially someone like Gendry. 

“Something like that changes you, for better or worse, it changes you,” she explained blandly after a moment, “While my sister got stronger and more assertive, I got more frightened, weaker, softer even… and that’s the girl that you met…” 

Arya shrugged, not knowing what else to say. 

“I’m sorry Arya,” Gendry said, breaking through Arya’s musings. 

“It’s not your fault,” Arya replied instinctively, repeating what she had said throughout the entirety of her father and two brother’s funerals. 

He didn’t say anything but still Arya felt comforted, especially when he wiped away a tear that Arya hadn’t even felt emerge. 

Arya swallowed, swallowing all the emotions that threatened to boil over her carefully constructed façade. 

“You’re being unusually nice,” she said dryly. 

Gendry shrugged. 

“Well shit kind of hit the fan when a girl I liked told me how I can’t force girls do things I want them to…” he said calmly, his eyes darting up to meet her slyly. 

Arya couldn’t help but smile sheepishly. 

“So what’s with you?” Arya asked, tilting her head to look carefully at him, “Why are you the way you are? What’s your sob story?” 

She said it all in a joking tone but she was anything but joking. 

Gendry’s face didn’t change apart from what Arya imagined to be a slight darkening in his eyes. His thumb pressed soothing circles on the back of her hand once again. 

“That’s a story for another time,” Gendry said softly. 

Arya felt herself nodding in understanding. 

“So do you want to watch something?” he asked. 

They ended up watching some shitty horror film from the eighties that had them laughing more than trembling in fear. Arya felt herself becoming comfortable in Gendry’s company as time went on. His hands still often possessively touched her in a way that sometimes, she wasn’t always comfortable with but slowly Arya got better at telling him off and Gendry got better at listening. 

Arya started to become drowsy, falling asleep on Gendry’s shoulder at one point. As the credits of the film started, he felt Gendry move, standing up until he was almost standing over her. Arya felt a jolt of fear go through her as he towered over her but within seconds he had swept her up into his arms and she felt herself relax as she clung to him. 

Gendry carried her bridal style out of the kitchen and further down the hall. Arya jumped in his arms as his foot kicked a door open, walking into a pitch-black room, her arms instantly wrapped round his neck. 

Soon he placed her down on something soft. Arya slowly moved her hands around her, quickly realizing that she was sitting on a bed. In fact, probably his bed.

A lamp next to the bed flickered on and Arya blinked as she looked around the neat room. It was all rather blank. There were no posters on the walls or memorabilia in the room. There wasn’t even the faint smell of weed lingering in the room that she used to smell in her brothers rooms. 

“Is this your room?” Arya asked Gendry, looking at him curiously. 

Gendry nodded before he walked over to a chest of drawers. He yanked a shirt out of one of the drawers, placing them on the bed. 

“You can sleep in this.” 

Arya got up, gently reaching out to take the shirt, nodding in thanks but not looking at him. Gendry didn't say anything else; he just left the room, shutting the door behind him with a soft thud. 

Again Arya’s eyes wandered around the space as she fell back down onto the large double bed, a deep sigh resounding through her. 

It really was a rather plain room; not giving much insight into the man it belonged to. There were only a few photographs dotted around the room and a guitar sat in one corner of the room. 

She quickly got changed, lest Gendry decided to make a reappearance without her consent. No sooner than she had pulled on the shirt than Gendry knocked before swiftly opening the door. 

His eyes traced her body. 

“You look good in my clothes," was all he said, accompanied by a smirk. 

Arya rolled her eyes at his comment, bending down to pick up the clothes that she had dropped on the floor before swiftly pulling down her newly acquired shirt so it didn’t ride up. 

Arya didn’t feel Gendry come up behind her until his arms were snaking their way around her waist. His head nudged Arya’s to the side before he leant in and gently pressed kisses to the exposed skin of her neck. Her back was pressed to his firm chest and Arya could help but press closer into the wall of muscle.

For a second Arya felt as though he wouldn’t let go. A flash of panic once again resurfaced as she thought about the possibility that his show of a more good-natured man was merely a show used to lure her home with him. A ruse to get her vulnerable so that he could do whatever he wanted with her. 

However she was soon proven wrong. Gendry turned her around, placing a passionate kiss on her lips before pulling away from her. 

“Goodnight Arya,” was all he said before he left the room, “See you tomorrow morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome! If I don't update again, HAPPY NEW YEAR (though I will try)!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Feedback is very welcome!


End file.
